Escort Shérif
by regina2015
Summary: Traversant des difficultés financières, le Shérif s'en remet à Mme le maire pour trouver une solution.SQ.
1. Proposition

**Hello everybody ! J'ai cette story qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment, je ne vais pas revisiter OUAT, je pense que vous avez compris ce qui m'attire dans le SwanQueen x)...so enjoy ! (ou pas :/)**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'obsession Parrillienne que j'assume totalement ;)**

 **SQ**

Regina brassait des tonnes de paperasse depuis son arrivée à 9h à la mairie.

Elle avait récemment accepté de reprendre son poste à la tête de la ville, et chaque jour de classement et de rattrapage, lui démontrait son indispensable présence de gestionnaire d'exception.

Mon dieu le bordel innommable qu'on lui avait laissé ! Factures impayées, devis non validés, salaires bloqués…etc…

A 16h30 l'interphone sur son bureau grésilla :

— Mme le maire…?

— Oui Cécilia.

— Le shérif Swan demande à vous voir…

Regina soupira en se basculant sur le dossier de son fauteuil. « Emma Swan…la sauveuse blonde de Storybrooke » pensa-t'elle en souriant.

Et pourquoi diable souriait-elle d'ailleurs ?

Cette enquiquineuse, responsable de tous ses malheurs depuis son arrivée quelques années plus tôt, devrait plutôt lui donner des envies de meurtre.

Au début peut-être, et encore, elle l'avait autant aidée que malmenée, et puis elle était particulièrement agréable à regarder, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Et oui, sa Majesté ne s'était jamais trop posée de question sur le sexe de la personne désirée, peu lui importait du moment que l'envie était là.

Et elle devait bien admettre que la mère biologique d'Henry lui avait déjà déclenchée bien des vagues de chaleur avec ses débardeurs étriqués et ses jeans soudés à ses fesses…oh oui des fesses de déess…

— Mme le maire ?...

Sortant de ses délires brûlants, Regina se ressaisit promptement.

— Faites-la entrer Cécilia…merci.

— Bien Madame, je vous vois demain, bonne soirée…

— Ah oui il est l'heure…à demain, bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit assez vivement, et un Shérif quelque peu perturbée fit son entrée.

Emma piétinait, littéralement, une fois positionnée devant le bureau de Regina.

La blonde se racla plusieurs fois la gorge, et sans la regarder dans les yeux, entama.

— Voilà Regina je…c'est gênant mais bon vous êtes ma boss alors…disons que tout s'est compliqué dernièrement et…

— Bonjour Miss Swan, oui je vais bien merci, et vous même ?

La Reine, car dans ces moments-là ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, accompagna son sarcasme d'un sourire aussi éblouissant qu'hypocrite.

Le pauvre Shérif Swan, déjà engluée dans ses angoisses avant même d'arriver, ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire.

Elle la regardait bouche bée, en clignant des yeux à intervalle régulier. Après un immense soupir, elle plissa les yeux, et retrouva un peu de cette superbe qui plaisait tant à son vis-à-vis.

— Bonjour Majesté, comment allez-vous ? Comment se passe votre retour aux affaires de la ville ?

La blonde s'assit tranquillement sans la quitter des yeux, lui offrant un air faussement intéressé par ses réponses éventuelles.

Regina décida qu'elle n'était pas spécialement d'humeur pour une joute verbale. Elle était fatiguée et migraineuse. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle avait la tête plongée dans ces papiers. Il y avait urgence, endiguer l'hémorragie d'abord et relancer l'économie ensuite. Elle se sentait seule, frustrée, stressée, aucun moyen de décompresser à sa disposition, mais ce n'était pas d'une discussion houleuse dont elle avait besoin.

— Bien, merci pour tant de courtoisie mais venons en au fait. Que puis-je pour vous Miss Swan ?

— Une augmentation.

Le fou rire qui prit instantanément Regina dura de longues minutes, de très longues minutes. Elle finit essouffler, les yeux pleins de larme, et faillit vraiment rempiler pour un deuxième tour quand elle vit l'air terriblement vexé d'Emma, crispée sur sa chaise, face à elle.

Elle retrouva contenance doucement, et enchaina.

— Excusez moi Miss Swan, mais puis-je savoir si vous appuyez cette demande sur vos résultats aux fléchettes, ou plutôt sur votre capacité à vous endormir en moins de 30 secondes sur votre bureau ?

Malgré l'envie de hurler de rire à nouveau, Regina se contenta de hausser un sourcil finement épilé, en la fixant.

Alors s'ensuivit de la part d'Emma, une litanie interminable sur ces problèmes et ces besoins. Pauvre petite princesse ayant malencontreusement décidé de s'épanouir dans l'autonomie, et réalisant tardivement le coût d'une telle décision, considérant en plus l'aide financière inexistante que lui apportait son pirate de petit ami, qui par contre ne se gênait pas pour dilapider une partie du budget courses en rhum. Et bla, et bla, insupportable, et pourtant sa Majesté semblait lui accorder toute son attention.

La belle brune supportait stoïquement l'incessante plainte de la sauveuse, parce qu'elle n'écoutait pas un mot. Une idée aussi invraisemblable que lumineuse commençait doucement à germer dans son esprit.

Il était évident que cela règlerait un nombre incalculable de problème, mais cela en déclencherait peut-être plus encore.

Néanmoins, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Regina se racla la gorge et interrompit le débordement.

— Miss Swan, malgré que tout ceci soit absolument fascinant, en quoi votre vie concerne exactement la mairie ?

Emma ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle avait espéré…espéré quoi ? De la charité de la part de l'ex-Evil Queen… !?

Mme le maire avait observé le cheminement de la déception sur le visage de son Shérif, et elle décida que c'était le moment idéal pour attaquer.

— Bien entendu, la mairie n'est pas la seule source de revenu possible dans votre cas.

La blonde s'était légèrement affaissée, en comprenant sa demande irrecevable, mais elle se redressa avec vivacité, une lueur d'intérêt et d'interrogation dans le regard.

— Quoi ? Comment ? Combien ?

— Parfait ! Je vois que vous avez potassé les questions, excellent !

Regina sentait, bien sûr, qu'elle en faisait un peu trop, mais développer son idée face à la sauveuse n'était pas aussi facile qu'il y paraissait.

Elle regarda Emma droit dans les yeux et tenta un début d'explication.

— Je me sens très seule…depuis Graham…je n'ai ni le temps ni l'esprit à sortir draguer comme n'importe qui…non mais franchement je ne vais pas non plus ramasser un alcoolique au Rabbit Hole pour me tenir compagnie !

Elle cherchait une lueur de compréhension dans les pupilles de sa blonde, mais elle y rencontra un vide intersidéral. Emma semblait perdue, elle fronçait les sourcils d'un air concentré, mais une moue perplexe barrait ses lèvres.

Mme le maire hésitait à poursuivre, comment faire naturellement une telle proposition à son Shérif ?

La blonde attendait toujours, silencieuse. La brune se jeta à l'eau, de toute façon personne le ferait à sa place.

— Je suis prête à vous rémunérer pour que nous passions du temps ensemble.

Fière d'avoir réussi à formuler sa demande sans hésiter, elle attendait souriante une quelconque réaction. Et réaction il y eut…

— Attendez !...Qu'est ce que…non mais attendez !...vous voulez dire que…que ? Quoi ? Mais vous êtes malade ! C'est quoi cette proposition ? Mais enfin je suis une femme !

Regina se leva tranquillement et contourna son bureau pour s'appuyer contre celui-ci, presque entre les jambes de la sauveuse.

Surprise par la position, Emma se calma immédiatement et recula contre le dossier de son siège. Elle leva un regard déconfit vers la brune, qui, bras croisés, sourire diabolique accroché aux lèvres, ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et lui susurra.

— Miss Swan…je suis très sérieuse et, malgré la fin de la malédiction, encore très riche…

La blonde déglutit.

— Mais enfin Regina, c'est insensé ! Comment vous…comment je…

Sa Majesté se redressa de toute sa taille, bien aidée par ses Louboutin, elle détendit ses bras et les posa sur les accoudoirs de part et d'autre de sa sauveuse.

Emma semblait prostrée définitivement, elle ne respirait même plus. Regina se baissa jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent, et se redressa juste assez pour que la blonde ait une vue imprenable sur son décolleté.

Elle sourit de satisfaction en remarquant le rouge aux joues d'Emma. Celle-ci avait recommencé à respirer mais dans un rythme on ne peut plus saccadé.

Regina retourna s'asseoir à sa place, considérant que la démonstration était suffisante.

Elle posa son menton sur ses mains et considéra longuement la sauveuse, qui peinait à retrouver un air calme et détaché.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se bascula sur le dossier de son fauteuil et soupira.

— Bien, voilà les termes du contrat…tous les mercredis après-midi Henry a son cours d'équitation suivi par son entrainement à l'épée...je préfère qu'on ne se voit pas à Storybrooke, cette petite ville est un cauchemar pour les secrets.

Emma fixait ses yeux dans les siens et semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais l'hésitation transparaissait dans sa position contractée. Regina décida de venir à son secours.

— Votre prix sera le mien, je ne peux pas être plus souple.

La sauveuse réagit enfin, se mordillant une dernière fois la lèvre inférieure.

— Vous êtes magnifique, pourquoi vouloir payer…et en plus moi… ?

—Je ne payais pas Graham mais c'était tout comme puisqu'il n'était pas vraiment consentant finalement…c'est plus simple, je ne veux pas d'une histoire sentimentale gnangnan, je ne suis pas de ce genre là Miss Swan. J'ai des besoins je les assume, si cela ne vous intéresse pas je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre…puisque je suis magnifique cela ne devrait pas être trop dur, j'ai fait au plus simple vous sembliez…réceptive à certains de mes charmes.

Un silence lourd envahit le bureau, toutes deux semblant perdues dans leurs réflexions.

Elles se croisèrent du regard une dernière fois, comme pour jauger définitivement du sérieux de ce qui était en train de se jouer à l'instant.

Emma se leva sans rompre le contact.

—Me voilà donc Escort Girl auprès de sa Majesté…si j'avais pu imaginer…

—Imaginer quoi miss Swan ? Que je ne suis qu'un être humain ou que vous me plaisez ? C'est purement physique vous en êtes consciente n'est ce pas ?

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, la sauveuse opina juste de la tête.

Il lui faudrait au moins la soirée et la nuit, et surement quelques Whisky, pour assimiler cette discussion hallucinante, puisque assortie d'une proposition très particulière.

Elle se détourna pour rejoindre la porte quand Regina l'interpella une dernière fois.

—Vous voilà donc Escort Shérif auprès de Mme le maire, à demain, je vous communiquerais l'heure et l'endroit dans la matinée…

« Oh bordel ! » réalisa la blonde « demain c'est mercredi ! »

Elle se précipita vers la porte du bureau, sans se retourner et dévala les escaliers menant au hall, comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses.

Regina, quant à elle, était restée pensive quelques instants, se demandant jusqu'à quel point son idée était lumineuse.

« Ma foi, l'avenir nous le dira » songea t'elle une dernière fois avant de reprendre ses dossiers.

 **SQ**

 **Hasta la vista Baby ! ;)**


	2. Première rencontre

**Hello ! On se débarrasse vite fait de l'administratif ok !? Rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'intrigue, OUAT est une création d'ABC. Je posterai le week-end.**

 **J'aime le bonheur :) j'aime le plaisir :D donc j'aime l'amour ! Alors comment ne pas craquer sur cette perfection faite femme...Lana Parrilla ! Sublime en Regina Mills !**

 **Enjoy ! (ou pas :/)**

 **SQ**

Emma n'en revenait toujours pas. Assise depuis presque un quart d'heure sur le lit occupant la chambre de l'hôtel que Regina lui avait indiquée par texto, elle tournait et retournait la proposition de la brune dans sa tête, cherchant la faille.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, perturbée à l'avance de servir d'Escort à Mme le maire. Le pire, peut-être, c'était d'avoir réalisé le trouble qui s'emparait d'elle quand elle s'imaginait faire…faire quoi en fait ? Qu'attendait-elle exactement ? D'un côté ça semblait plus qu'évident mais…waouh ! Sa Majesté ! Waouuuuh !

Voilà où résidait son plus grave problème depuis hier et la proposition de Regina, l'envie irrépressible qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

Et pourtant sa relation avec Killian la comblait, hein sérieux oui bien sûr ! Oui, enfin, presque, ou alors parfois ?

Non vraiment ça ne tournait plus rond dans sa tête depuis hier, plus du tout.

Deux coups secs frappés à la porte de la chambre la firent sursauter et se lever précipitamment.

Elle tira sur son chemisier, se passa la main dans les cheveux, peine perdue avec ses boucles indisciplinées, et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Sa main tremblait en s'approchant de la poignée, elle était arrivée en avance pour se poser et se calmer, mais il semblerait que cela n'avait pas servi à grand-chose finalement.

Les yeux noirs et sévères qui capturèrent son regard dès la porte entrebâillée la clouèrent sur place.

Regina passa devant elle sans dire un mot et inspecta la pièce, elle se tourna enfin, une fois son inspection minutieuse terminée.

— Cette chambre vous convient-elle Miss Swan ? Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'option pour ne pas trop nous éloigner de Storybrooke donc…

Elle cessa de parler en remarquant le trouble dans les deux émeraudes qui lui faisaient face. Emma n'avait presque pas bougé, se contentant de fermer à clef, et de se retourner vers elle.

Elles échangèrent un regard d'une intensité inégalée entre elles. Regina posa sac et veste sur le bureau d'angle, jouxtant la porte de la salle de bain, et s'approcha doucement de la blonde sans la quitter des yeux.

Plus la distance s'amenuisait et plus elle ressentait toutes les peurs et les incertitudes d'Emma. Celle-ci n'arrivait plus à soutenir son regard et commençait à s'agiter sans savoir quoi faire d'elle et de cette situation.

Mme le maire s'arrêta à 50 cm de sa proie et attendit qu'elle relève la tête avant de prendre la parole.

— Shérif…pas d'angoisse, pas de stress, ok ? Juste un échange de bon procédé d'accord ? On est deux adultes consentantes non ?

Emma avait les yeux fixés sur cette bouche magnifiquement pulpeuse et attirante, qui semblait vouloir lui passer un message que son cerveau était incapable d'assimiler. Son corps se tendait face à la promiscuité de la belle brune, qui avait choisie une robe moulante, et particulièrement échancrée. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de résister encore un peu mais, après tout, n'était-elle pas là pour remplir sa part du contrat !?

Regina ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Emma lui saute dessus avec autant de détermination. Elle qui pensait devoir s'expliquer encore et encore, eut juste le temps d'étouffer un hoquet de surprise avant que les lèvres de la sauveuse accaparent les siennes avec autorité.

La douceur brûlante qui se dégagea de ce premier contact les laissa pantoises, elles se reculèrent légèrement, étourdies et surprises. Emma n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé, et Regina s'accrochait à elle pour l'empêcher de fuir, et renouveler au plus vite cette douce et troublante expérience.

Sa Majesté se lécha sensuellement les lèvres et plongea un regard noir de passion dans les deux lacs brillants face à elle. Elle arqua son dos pour se blottir dans ses bras, et renouvela le baiser en appuyant un peu plus. Elle sentait les mains d'Emma hésiter sur ses hanches, et malgré le peu d'assurance qu'elle y mettait, cela déclenchait des tempêtes de frisson du bas des reins jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle força en gémissant le passage de la bouche et rencontra la langue chaude et humide de sa sauveuse. L'explosion de chaleur qu'accompagna cet attouchement les obligea à s'étreindre fortement pour garder l'équilibre. Elles se séparèrent une nouvelle fois, haletantes.

Regina se recula en se raclant doucement la gorge.

— Bien…Il semblerait que nous n'aurons aucun souci de compatibilité, non pas que j'en doutais mais à ce point c'est…

— Tais-toi…on s'en fout…

Emma la ramena vers elle et plongea sa bouche dans son cou, la mordillant avec légèreté, ses mains glissèrent vers ses fesses, et les pressèrent subtilement en grognant de satisfaction face à la fermeté éprouvée.

La brune se liquéfia immédiatement, et se laissa couler dans ses bras en marmonnant.

— Langage Miss Swan…

La blonde laissa entendre un petit rire conquis près de son oreille, et la poussa vers le lit, sans discussion possible. La petite orpheline, sensible et peu sûre d'elle, avait laissé la place à une jeune femme dévorée par l'envie irrésistible de posséder cette beauté ténébreuse. Elle se découvrait un appétit incommensurable. Et réalisait brutalement que cela ne datait pas d'hier.

Elle la retourna une fois près du lit et se colla dans son dos, écartant ses cheveux sur un côté pour mordiller et embrasser sa nuque. Ses mains montèrent rapidement vers les seins de sa Reine, en passant sous ses bras, et les saisirent en coupe pour les presser tendrement. Oh mon dieu ! Toucher la poitrine de Regina, sentir les mamelons souples sous ses doigts, voir les tétons durcir et s'ériger.

Regina tenait à peine debout, ce déluge de caresses plus chaudes et sensuelles les unes que les autres la laissait pantelante et gémissante. Elle ancra ses deux mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire pour prendre appui.

Elle qui pensait devoir agresser physiquement son Shérif, se tordait de plaisir sous ses palpations audacieuses. Son bassin bascula vers l'arrière pour se frotter sur le bas ventre d'Emma, elle avait l'impression de se comporter comme une chatte en chaleur, mais…et bien oui ! Elle en avait autant envie que besoin. Elle n'avait jamais permis à qui que ce soit de disposer de son corps sans qu'elle ait préalablement ordonnée, tel geste ou telle chose, et pourtant son laisser-aller du moment la rendait extatique. Sa longue période de frustration en était certainement la cause, quoi d'autre ?

La blonde n'en pouvait plus de sentir le roulis des fesses galbées de Regina contre elle. Sa température corporelle devait atteindre les sommets d'une fièvre aigüe, et sa conscience luttait pour maintenir un minimum de contrôle dans ses gestes. Elle se sentait possédée par un esprit lubrique et déterminé. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait ressenti un tel désir incendier son ventre, et alourdir ses pensées.

Sa respiration devenait erratique et sifflante, elle allait prendre feu sur place littéralement.

Elle laissa ses mains glisser de la poitrine au ventre, qu'elle caressa imperceptiblement, sentant les abdos fins de Regina se crisper sous son passage. Plus ses mains descendaient et plus les gémissements de la brune augmentaient. Les ongles de cette dernière commençaient à devenir douloureux, plantés dans ses hanches avec frénésie.

Emma s'aida de ses doigts dans un mouvement de pianiste, pour remonter doucement la robe de sa Reine sur le devant.

Regina se dégagea brutalement et lui fit face. Elle la dévora de ses deux orbes noirs rendus brillants par l'intensité du moment.

— Et bien Miss Swan ! Que d'initiative ! Vous prenez le rôle d'Escort très au sérieux à ce que je vois…

Elle avait essayé, vraiment essayé, de glisser un maximum de sarcasme dans son intonation, mais au sourire carnassier que lui renvoya la sauveuse, elle comprit que ce n'était pas la peine de simuler un certain détachement.

Sa voix rauque et tremblante l'avait grillée dès ses premiers mots. Et le fait qu'elle tenait difficilement debout toute seule aussi, sûrement.

Emma laissa ses yeux glisser sur la silhouette appétissante, et sembla reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée sans plus d'intérêt à la tentative de…de reprise de soi de sa Majesté ?

— Mouais, sérieux on s'en fout du pourquoi, viens là…

— Langa…

La bouche de la sauveuse ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de finir sa remontrance. Et très rapidement, elle oublia jusqu'à l'idée même de dire quoi que ce soit, bien trop occupée à savourer le savoir faire de sa belle blonde, qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée si entreprenante…ni si douée.

Elle sentait ses mains partout sur elle, sa bouche qui la dévorait délicatement, son bassin qui oscillait légèrement. Elle ne pourrait plus rester debout très longtemps. Elle se sentait faiblir, s'affaisser.

Emma dut arriver à la même conclusion car elle la poussa vers le lit, pour l'asseoir sur le bord. Elle se positionna ensuite à genoux par terre, entre ses cuisses, et laissa ses mains remonter sous la robe.

Les baisers reprirent, fiévreux.

La sauveuse ne s'embarrassa d'aucune inhibition, et laissa l'une de ses mains rejoindre l'intérieur des cuisses de Regina. Elle décala légèrement son bassin, pour permettre à ses doigts de glisser sur la dentelle de haut en bas.

La chaleur humide qui s'en dégageait la bouleversa, elle passa son majeur sous la culotte et remonta lentement sur toute la longueur du sexe de sa Majesté, effectivement trempé.

Bien que peu appuyé, le geste déclencha une réaction en chaîne torride entre les deux contractuelles.

Regina rompit le baiser et gratifia Emma d'un regard entre concupiscence et urgence, une nécessité presque bestiale se crispa sur ses traits et elle arriva dans un même mouvement à pousser la blonde sur le sol tout en gardant la main de celle-ci entre ses cuisses. Elle suivit sa sauveuse pour s'asseoir sur elle.

Emma, quant à elle, n'hésita pas une seconde. Pendant sa chute, qui ressemblait plutôt à une réception assise vu le peu de distance entre elle et la moquette de la chambre, elle glissa sa main sous la culotte, et elle pénétra sa magnifique Reine, de deux doigts, avec assurance. Elle bloqua son autre bras derrière le dos de sa brune, pour se stabiliser. La culotte ne résista pas longtemps et son déchirement libéra complètement le mouvement qui devint plus ample et appuyé.

Le râle rauque et puissant que lui renvoyait sa Reine à chaque va et vient, la confortait dans sa démarche. Elle le sentait ce besoin, et elle le comprenait, parce qu'elle le ressentait aussi, maintenant, là avec elle. Et c'était la première fois de toute sa vie que cela lui arrivait.

Mme le maire perdit toute retenue dès que leur deux corps se compactèrent passionnément au sol. Elle bloqua la main de son Shérif en lui agrippant le poignet, et entama un déhanchement endiablé pour satisfaire la brûlure qui incendiait ses reins.

Emma était au paradis, elle haletait laborieusement, les yeux à moitié fermés, et accompagnait sa Reine avec des coups de bassin enthousiastes. La douleur irradiait les muscles de son bras, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle préférait se déclencher une tendinite chronique plutôt qu'interrompre ce rodéo infernal, et si troublant. C'était chaud, liquide, tellement doux, du velours chauffé à blanc.

Quelle invraisemblable découverte pour elle. Elle faisait l'amour à une femme, et elle adorait cela, bien plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre jusque-là. Peut-être aussi parce que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme…c'était sa Reine après tout.

Depuis quand la considérait-elle ainsi ? Depuis la fin de la malédiction ? Bien avant en fait, elle la trouvait Royale avant de savoir à quel point c'était la stricte vérité.

Regina criait maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle ramenait ses hanches ardemment contre la main d'Emma. Elle avait atteint cet état, entre douleur et plaisir, qui vous explosait le cerveau, plus sûrement qu'une drogue dure, et avec des effets secondaires beaucoup plus réjouissants. Elle sentait une tension délicieuse et chaude se répandre dans tout son corps, elle était au bord, juste au bord.

— Oh oui Emma !…encore !…je vais jouir…ouiiiiiii !

La sauveuse s'accrocha de toute ses forces, pour continuer à honorer dignement sa Majesté, pendant que celle-ci convulsait sur ces cuisses, dans un orgasme époustouflant, la tête rejetée en arrière dans un cri silencieux, comme privée d'air.

Elle ralentit son geste et accompagna doucement Regina jusqu'au bout de son plaisir, la ramenant contre elle, pour baiser ses lèvres frémissantes, et la laisser se blottir contre son épaule, à bout de force.

Elle dégagea lentement sa main brûlante de tant de friction, et serra plus fort sa Reine contre elle avec ses deux bras. Elle la berça tendrement pendant quelques minutes.

Mme le maire finissait de reprendre ses esprits, après cette explosion magistrale, qui lui avait ravagée le corps et l'âme, au point de frôler la perte de conscience.

Elle sentait toute la tendresse de son Shérif, et à cause de la violence impatiente de l'assaut, cela lui faisait du bien. Elle se sentait respectée, protégée, presque appréciée.

Elle soupira d'aise dans son cou, ce qui arrêta le léger balancement d'Emma.

— Tout va bien Majesté ?

Regina souriait en se redressant, pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa partenaire de jeu, c'était bien cela n'est-ce pas ?

— On ne peut mieux Miss Swan…on ne peut mieux…

Un silence confortable ponctua la phrase.

Elles se regardèrent comme si elles se voyaient pour la première fois, avec surprise, presque de l'effarement.

La sauveuse craqua la première et détourna la tête en rougissant, ne sachant plus trop où mettre ses mains.

La brune ricana doucement devant tant de candeur, elle embrassa tendrement la joue de sa blonde écarlate, et se releva difficilement en s'aidant du lit derrière elle, les jambes douloureusement courbaturées.

Une fois debout, elle contourna le lit pour se rendre à la salle de bain, mais s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna, indécise et gênée.

— Vous avez besoin d'assistance Miss Swan ou je peux aller me rafraichir ?

Emma l'avait suivie des yeux, perplexe et charmée, mais, malgré la voix suave, le double sens de la question lui échappa totalement.

Elle secoua négativement la tête et attendit que sa Majesté investisse la salle d'eau, pour se trainer à quatre pattes jusqu'au lit.

Elle se hissa laborieusement sur celui-ci, et roula sur le dos.

Ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens, elle jonglait entre réalité et fantasme, ce qu'il venait d'arriver dans cette chambre était à peine croyable.

Les sons et lumières de ces derniers instants la firent frissonner des pieds à la tête. A peine croyable mais pourtant bien réel, et terriblement…oh oui terriblement excitant, extrêmement fort, incroyablement bon…et Regina ne l'avait même pas touchée.

Son étonnante conclusion la fit sursauter et se redresser d'un coup.

En avait-elle envie ?

Si son boxer pouvait parler, la réponse serait obligatoirement positive, voilà une certitude. Le côté physiologique n'était certes pas le problème.

Le plus ébouriffant dans tout ça, c'était le naturel avec lequel tout s'était déroulé.

Deux femmes, deux amantes, qui se retrouvaient dans une chambre d'Hôtel pour consommer leur passion. Jusque là rien d'extraordinaire, pour quelqu'un comme elle qui était gayfriendly de toujours.

Mais Mme le maire et son Shérif ! Sa Majesté et sa Miss Swan ! Les deux mères d'Henry !...C'était déjà beaucoup plus compliqué à gérer non ?!

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Regina recoiffée, remaquillée et réajustée. Si ce n'était le regard fuyant, on aurait pu croire qu'elle sortait de chez elle, un jour ordinaire.

Elle s'approcha de son sac à main, sans lever les yeux, et se racla la gorge plusieurs fois.

— Bien…Nous n'avons pas encore abordé la partie rémunération de cette…de ces…de…

Elle souffla un bon coup, et elle se redressa, royalement, aucune honte, aucun déni, elle assumait. « Arrête de te voiler la face, ce n'est pas l'argent le problème… » pensait-elle en fixant Emma, qui ne l'avait ni interpellée ni interrompue.

Sa sauveuse qui la regardait intensément, sans broncher, ni bouger le moindre cil, juste un peu tournée vers elle, pour la capturer avec la totalité de ses deux merveilleuses émeraudes.

Emma attendait stoïquement, engluée dans ses dérangeantes réflexions, elle ne se sentait pas la force de participer au règlement d'un acte qui avait été tout, sauf commercial.

Elle se rappela qu'elle devait fixer le prix, et l'idée même d'y penser l'aurait figée un peu plus, si cela avait été possible, tellement roide, déjà, elle était.

La blonde cilla légèrement, puis baissa les yeux résignée.

— Mme le maire…Regina…Je n'ai aucune idée, même vague de…de…

— Pas de problème Emma, n'en parlons plus, j'ai estimé moi-même une somme généreuse donc indiscutable.

Liant le geste à la parole, elle attrapa une enveloppe blanche à l'intérieur de son sac et la posa sur le bureau.

— La chambre est louée pour l'après-midi…non pas que je pensais…enfin peu importe, ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous pouvez prendre votre temps.

Ne supportant plus la tension qui s'était installée au fil des minutes, la brune se précipita vers l'entrée, attrapant sa veste au passage.

Mais Emma fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui coupa la route avec précipitation.

— Non, pas comme ça s'il te plaît…reste encore un peu…on pourrait…on pourrait discuter.

Regina souriait du tutoiement agréable à l'oreille, et de l'air si timide de sa sauveuse tout d'un coup. Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre sans vraiment oser la regarder, juste des petits coups d'œil rapides à la dérobée.

Elle la trouvait attendrissante… ?!...mais pourquoi diable d'abord ? Pourquoi un tel plaisir alors qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se déshabiller ? Et pourquoi penser à cela maintenant ? Cette blonde allait la rendre folle ! Non, c'était déjà fait !

Lâchant ses affaires par terre, elle attrapa son Shérif par le col de son chemisier, et lui roula certainement la pelle de sa vie. C'est du moins, ce qu'elle-même ressentit avec les étoiles, les oiseaux et tout le saint-frusquin.

Essoufflée et heureuse, d'avoir confirmé ses soupçons, elle relâcha sa prise sur une sauveuse au bord de l'évanouissement.

Le noir profond plongea dans l'eau trouble des émeraudes brillantes lui faisant face, elle se pencha pour récupérer son sac et sa veste, et un smack plus tard, la porte claquait sur une Reine pressée, parce que bouleversée.

Emma resta figée sans réagir un temps infini. Puis ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et se posèrent sur un petit morceau de dentelle noire, par terre près du lit. Elle ramassa l'offrande en souriant, et la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon.

Après un dernier tour sur elle-même elle se décida à quitter les lieux.

La main sur la poignée, elle réalisa subitement qu'elle n'avait pas récupéré l'enveloppe, elle hésita un instant, honteuse malgré tout.

Puis elle se fit la réflexion que sans ce contrat, elle n'aurait peut-être plus l'occasion de voir sa Majesté, enfin pas comme ça en tout cas.

Elle se propulsa vers le sésame blanc à la vitesse de l'éclair, et s'en saisit avec avidité, ce n'est pas tant l'argent que ce qu'il représentait, qu'il lui importait.

Sa veste en cuir rouge sur les épaules, elle quitta la chambre pour rejoindre sa voiture au parking.

« Vivement mercredi prochain !» ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de scander, à chacun de ces pas.

 **SQ**

 **Merci ma chérie pour tes précieuses corrections...te quiero mucho y tu lo sabes :))**


	3. Deuxième rencontre

**Hello girls et boys ! Je poste ce soir car je ne suis pas là du week. Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer par semaine, non point que ma Reine ne m'inspire plus, bien au contraire x) mais mon chapitre d'avance a fondu comme neige au soleil :'( et quand je ne peux pas écrire le samedi et dimanche, et ben je tire la langue en semaine, cause boulot-boulot...à voir.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, OUAT est une œuvre d'ABC, sauf pour les délires très M et très perso...moi et re-moi :))**

 **Enjoy ! (ou pas :/)**

 **SQ**

Emma attendait dans la même chambre. Elle profitait de son avance (et oui encore !) toujours dans l'espoir de calmer un stress bien présent, mais rien n'y faisait.

Cette attente lui permettait malgré tout de ressasser cette semaine si étrange.

Comme par hasard elles ne s'étaient pas croisées ni aperçues une seule fois… !?

Pour sa part, il lui aurait été difficile de voir sa Reine de toute façon, puisqu'elle s'était acharnée à bousculer toutes ses habitudes, voire même à les annihiler les unes après les autres.

Pas de Chocolat-cannelle au Granny, pas de sortie d'école pour accompagner Henry, pas de dossier à rendre à la mairie…bref, un vrai fantôme obsédé par les patrouilles en tout genre, laissant son père gérer le poste.

Pourquoi ?...Peut-être parce qu'elle ne pensait qu'à elle du matin au soir, et aussi la nuit, éveillée ou endormie d'ailleurs, puisque ses rêves très dirigés ne lui laissaient aucun répit eux non plus.

La sauveuse était terrifiée à l'idée de croiser sa Majesté au milieu des autres, elle avait l'impression qu'elle serait incapable de dissimuler, qu'elle allait se jeter sur elle pour la plaquer sur n'importe quelle surface disponible, ou pas d'ailleurs, peu importait.

Leur petit arrangement avait ouvert chez elle un appétit sexuel gargantuesque et surprenant. Elle n'avait effectivement pas l'habitude de frémir d'envie à chaque « royale » pensée, cela ne lui était jamais arrivée jusqu'à présent, et pour personne avant elle d'ailleurs. Comme si leur rencontre charnelle l'avait précipitée dans une dimension où seule Regina existait et trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

Pour preuve sa relation avec Killian en souffrait, elle l'avait jeté de l'appartement avec perte et fracas deux jours à peine après sa première rencontre avec sa magnifique…euh…cliente !?...lui demandant de retourner sur son bateau de malheur et de la laisser respirer. Elle ne supportait plus de le voir traîner son oisiveté d'alcoolique chez elle, et à ses frais en plus. Et puis chaque contact, même rien qu'un effleurement, la figeait sur place, déclenchant au mieux de la gêne, au pire du dégoût.

Impatiente et fébrile, elle vérifia l'heure sur sa montre et fronça les sourcils. « 5mn de retard ? » constata t'elle surprise, insignifiant pour le commun des mortels mais invraisemblable de la part de Mme le maire.

L'inquiétude s'immisça doucement en elle. Elle avait beau trouver plein de bonne raison, aucune ne compensait l'exactitude légendaire de sa belle brune.

Après avoir vérifié pour la vingtième fois en 30 secondes si elle avait reçu un appel ou un sms, elle composa le numéro de Regina. Quelques sonneries plus tard, le répondeur se déclencha. Elle raccrocha sans laisser de message et pianota rapidement sur les touches le numéro de la mairie, vraiment soucieuse maintenant.

— Bonjour Cécilia, Shérif Swan à l'appareil…est-ce que Mme Mills est là s'il vous plaît ?...

La confirmation la rassura, elle laissa échapper un discret soupir de soulagement.

— Pourrais-je lui parler ?...Comment ça non ?

La secrétaire semblait gênée mais elle réitéra le fait que Mme le maire avait demandé à n'être dérangée sous aucun prétexte..

— Bien merci.

Après avoir raccroché, Emma se laissa tomber assise sur le lit et pesa le pour et le contre pendant quelques instants. Pourquoi lui fixer rendez-vous, réserver la chambre et ne pas prendre la peine de la prévenir ? Et surtout pourquoi refuser de lui répondre ?

Une pensée terrible traversa son esprit subitement. « Elle a trouvé mieux que moi… ». Evidemment ! Qu'est ce qu'elle imaginait !?

Elle se rua à l'extérieur et courut ventre à terre jusqu'à sa voiture.

 **SQ**

Les pneus crissèrent rageusement quand elle pila devant l'Hôtel de ville. Elle n'essaya même pas de se garer correctement et sauta du véhicule comme si sa vie en dépendait.

L'ascension des escaliers du hall se fit en sprint, et c'est une Shérif échevelée qui déboula comme une furie face à une Cécilia blême de surprise.

— Shérif Swan ? Mais…mais enfin que se passe t'il ?

La blonde, essoufflée en plus du reste, baragouina une explication incompréhensible avant de se jeter sur la porte du bureau de Regina. Fermée ?

— Ouvrez immédiatement ! C'est un ordre !

Elle hurlait comme une démente en frappant des poings sur le panneau de bois. Cécilia, tétanisée, bouche grande ouverte, ne savait plus trop si la sommation lui était adressée ou pas.

Elle sursauta quand son interphone s'alluma.

— Cécilia ?...Cécilia un problème ?

La voix de Regina figea la scène. Emma se tourna lentement et regarda l'appareil, redevenu silencieux. Elle s'approcha tel un prédateur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel en fixant la secrétaire avec animosité, l'air de dire « Bouge ou respire et je te massacre ». C'est d'une voix basse et tremblante qu'elle parla.

— Ouvrez immédiatement cette putain de porte ou je la défonce à coup de pied…

Le silence ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

— Cécilia ?...

La pauvre secrétaire, déstabilisée mais professionnelle, se risqua à répondre sous l'œil acéré d'Emma.

— Oui Mme le maire ?

— Prenez le reste de l'après-midi…à demain…

L'ordre n'eut pas besoin d'être répété. Elle attrapa sa veste et quitta la mairie sans discuter, soulagée d'éviter un esclandre qui semblait inévitable, même s'il était inexplicable, au vu des informations qu'elle détenait. Et puis si affrontement physique il y avait, le Shérif Swan avait sûrement plus à craindre que Mme le maire de toute façon.

Le bruit grésillant de la gâche électrique ramena Emma vers la porte du bureau de Regina. Elle entra sans attendre et fonça tête baissée vers la brune, qui, contre toute attente, continuait tranquillement à parafer ses sempiternels dossiers.

Excédée, la blonde contourna le meuble plus ministériel que municipal, royauté oblige, et elle pivota le fauteuil de sa Majesté avec agressivité.

Le regard noir qui se leva vers elle, à l'instant où elles se retrouvèrent face à face, lui coupa la respiration, et par la même occasion, sa détermination.

L'échange dura quelques minutes, peut-être, peu importait une seconde ou une éternité, il dura assez pour que la sauveuse se calme et recule doucement, le rouge aux joues.

Regina se leva pour être à sa hauteur, et, une main sur la hanche et l'autre appuyée sur le bureau, elle considéra un moment sa belle Escort, avant d'attaquer.

— Pour qui vous prenez-vous Miss Swan ? Votre titre de Princesse de pacotille ne vous autorise absolument pas à forcer l'entrée de ce bureau quand bon vous semble ! Et certainement pas en traumatisant ma secrétaire qui plus est !

Emma n'osait plus la regarder. Premièrement parce qu'elle réalisait l'absurdité de son tapage, pour la discrétion c'était raté. Et deuxièmement parce qu'elle se sentait faible et désarmée face à tant de…tellement de…pfff ! Comment elle faisait pour être encore plus attirante que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue !? Oh non ! Non ! Non-non ! Pas penser à la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Nooonnnn ! Merde trop tard !

La sauveuse laissa échapper d'une voix étranglée et rauque, relevant ses pupilles dilatées et troubles vers sa Reine.

— Tu n'es pas venue…

Regina sentait son cœur frapper sa poitrine comme un fou. Elle tentait de soutenir le regard de braise de sa blonde sans ciller, mais l'exercice s'avérait difficile…très difficile.

Non, elle n'était pas venue, elle avait tout organisé en espérant s'y résoudre mais elle n'en avait pas eu la force.

C'était elle qui avait provoquée cette situation mais l'émotion ressentie à leur première rencontre l'avait déstabilisée. Elle avait passé une semaine affreusement perturbante, terrée entre son manoir et la mairie.

Elle prônait le sexe sans attache, mais cette enquiquineuse de fille d'idiots la baisait en la regardant comme la huitième merveille du monde, et oui, cela la bouleversait et elle détestait cette fragilité. Ce n'était pas prévu au contrat.

Alors elle décida de changer la donne, du moins elle essaya.

— Déshabille-toi…

Emma, surprise par l'ordre déclamé d'un voix chaude mais néanmoins ferme, bredouilla maladroitement.

— Quoi ?...Que…Quoi ?

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser plus de question, car sa Majesté, peu patiente de nature, se colla à elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement, passant directement la barrière de ses lèvres sans demande d'autorisation préalable.

Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse de sa sauveuse, passant subtilement sur sa poitrine, et ne s'arrêtèrent sur sa taille que pour remonter sous le tee-shirt.

Passer du rêve à la réalité, même soudainement, ne faisait qu'aiguiser un peu plus le désir d'Emma, qui laissa sa veste glisser au sol en un minimum de mouvement, pour toujours garder un maximum de contact avec sa délicieuse Majesté.

Celle-ci continuait tranquillement son ascension. Les frémissements qu'elle provoquait sur son passage la faisaient gémir à intervalle régulier dans la bouche de sa blonde.

Elle brisa finalement le baiser pour se reculer, malgré les grognements de protestation de sa belle soumise, et lui enleva son haut qu'elle jeta derrière elle, sans cérémonie.

Elle observa, fascinée, les boucles blondes retomber en cascade sur ses épaules, puis ses mains se levèrent vers les seins de sa victime consentante. Elle palpa les mamelons prisonniers pendant que sa bouche se posait dans son cou, puis remontait sur le menton, en une multitude de baiser papillon, pour capturer à nouveau cette bouche frémissante qui la réclamait avidement.

La sauveuse se débarrassa elle-même de son soutien-gorge, sans rompre l'étreinte, pressée d'offrir toute latitude à une Reine très entreprenante. Le contact les électrisa toutes les deux, et Regina trembla de satisfaction en sentant durcir les tétons sous ses doigts, sollicités cette fois directement. L'une de ses mains continua à caresser, pincer et cajoler l'un des seins, pendant que l'autre descendait sur la ceinture du jean d'Emma.

Après avoir défait la boucle, elle déboutonna le pantalon et récupéra sa deuxième main pour le baisser, mais le slim refusa d'obéir, l'obligeant à interrompre une nouvelle fois le baiser.

— Miss Swan ! Vous portez du 12 ans ou quoi !?

La blonde pouffa, séduite de la voir s'énerver de frustration.

— Pas de magie à votre secours Majesté ?

Regina leva un sourcil dédaigneux.

— Jamais pendant l'acte Miss Swan, enfin voyons !?

Cette fois Emma rigola franchement et tenta de ramener sa Reine vers elle pour l'embrasser, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de cette divine bouche, exigeante tout autant que chaleureuse, mais deux bras impérieux la bloquèrent et la tournèrent sur le côté face au bureau.

Regina profita de sa surprise pour passer derrière elle. Elle claqua des doigts, pour le fun puisqu'une pensée suffisait, et la sauveuse se retrouva en boxer. Elle la poussa ensuite brutalement sur le meuble, la forçant à se réceptionner dans l'urgence sur les avant bras, et se coucha à moitié sur elle pour lui susurrer au plus près.

— J'ai menti…il faudra me punir la prochaine fois…

Un gémissement rauque fut tout ce qu'Emma réussit à produire. La combinaison du corps collé contre ses fesses, de la voix chaude à son oreille, du souffle erratique de sa brune dans son cou, la mettait dans un état troublant de passivité attentive.

Sa Majesté se redressa doucement, et glissa un genou entre ses cuisses, pour les écarter un peu. Elle se recolla ensuite contre elle, posa une main à plat sur le bureau pour se tenir et glissa l'autre à l'avant, sur son ventre, qu'elle griffa tendrement avant de passer sous l'élastique du sous vêtement. Elle murmura, comme pour elle-même.

— Chacune son tour…ce n'est que justice…

La fin de la phrase coïncida avec l'arrivée de l'index et du majeur autour du clitoris de la blonde, qui étouffa un râle de contentement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Un massage délicat et torride débuta immédiatement, et Emma n'avait de cesse de se cambrer au possible pour s'appuyer plus fort contre sa merveilleuse tortionnaire, qui ondulait du bassin au même rythme, accentuant le frottement.

Les accélérations et décélérations rendaient Emma complètement folle, elle gémissait maintenant sans retenue, alternant cambrure et dos rond.

Mme le maire se redressa sans interrompre la friction, elle se recula légèrement et baissa le boxer à l'arrière de sa main libre. Elle voulait posséder son Shérif, la faire sienne, l'obliger à crier son nom.

Elle tâta le terrain du bout des doigts, et constata dans un souffle, trop émue pour développer.

— Trempée…

La pénétration arriva comme une délivrance, pour toutes les deux. Un doigt, puis deux, puis trois. Doucement et profondément. Composant toujours entre l'avant et l'arrière, pour décupler le plaisir d'Emma.

— Oh mon dieu Regina…oh mon dieu…Regina…oh oui !

La brune se décala sur le côté pour accélérer le va et vient, appuyant sa paume sur le mont de vénus, pour la maintenir en place, le clitoris toujours coincé entre ses doigts, maintenant immobiles.

Elle sentait par l'accroissement de l'humidité de manière exponentielle, qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps à sa blonde pour rendre les armes, elle écarta les doigts et retourna sa main pour changer la pression exercée sur les parois.

— Reginaaaaaaaa !

La vague de l'orgasme se brisa sur l'échine de la sauveuse, qui hoqueta plusieurs fois, cherchant désespérément son souffle, le front posé sur le plateau du bureau, les fesses relevées au possible, indécemment.

Sa Majesté ne relâcha pas son effort, cherchant l'accomplissement total et inoubliable, d'un plaisir donné avec son corps et son âme, à cette belle et surprenante partenaire, sa sauveuse.

Quand la plainte s'estompa, elle se retira délicatement, et regarda, subjuguée, Emma s'écrouler à plat ventre sur le meuble en gémissant imperceptiblement, ses jambes ne semblant plus la porter.

Elle-même tenait à peine debout et elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur le magnifique derrière de sa proie complaisante.

— Je pense que nous sommes quittes…

Après quelques minutes de détente, Emma tourna la tête vers elle et la gratifia d'un regard brûlant et déterminé.

— On ne fait que commencer Majesté…que commencer…

Elles se fixèrent un moment, se souriant avec concupiscence.

— Soit Miss Swan…à mercredi prochain alors…

 **SQ**

 **Bisous les Guest :-x Je ne peux vous répondre qu'ici donc merci pour les reviews :)...Hey Miss Thea ! Alors heureuse...!? ;)**


	4. rencontre inopinée

**Hello mes revieweuses et revieweurs ! Good morning The guest Club ! ;)...Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'imagination.**

 **C'est dingue quand j'ai décidé de m'y mettre, c'était juste pour faire plaisir à ma chérie, Emma2016, et à mon amie Murielle, mais je n'imaginais même pas avoir deux reviews...et j'avoue que c'est sympa d'avoir un retour, c'est cool de lire vos réactions :) d'être pour une fois de l'autre côté...**

 **SQ**

 **Vendredi 12h05.**

Emma passa la porte du Granny, plongée dans ses pensées, tant et si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas Mme le maire, qui s'apprêtait à en sortir.

Regina n'était pas présente psychologiquement non plus, retournant à son bureau après avoir passé une commande, car finalement le monde à l'intérieur ne lui avait pas donnée envie de manger sur place. Elle déambulait donc, telle une automate, se mouvant plus par habitude que consciemment.

Elles se passèrent à côté sans même se remarquer.

A l'instant où la blonde retenait le battant pour la personne qu'elle sentait arriver, leurs yeux se levèrent dans un bel ensemble, et le temps s'arrêta…

« Be brave ! »…pourquoi cette pulsion traversa de part en part la sauveuse, elle ne le saurait sûrement jamais… ?!

Quoi qu'il en soit, la blonde attrapa sa Reine par l'avant-bras et la tira dehors, sans même vérifier si quelqu'un les regardait.

Sa Majesté hoqueta de surprise mais préféra se laisser entraîner plutôt que de déclencher un scandale en plein service de midi.

Une fois en bas des marches, le Shérif glissa sa main dans la sienne et la tira avec elle dans une contre allée déserte.

Définitivement à l'abri de tous regards, elle se retourna vers elle et la dévora de ses pupilles émeraudes comme une bête affamée.

Regina était tétanisée, d'horreur autant que d'envie. Cette folie à peine commencée, la poussait déjà vers des problèmes compliqués à gérer, en plus du reste. Oui, le reste, cette petite voix insupportable qui lui susurrait à l'oreille qu'Emma était à croquer dans ce pseudo uniforme très personnalisé. Rhaa ! Insupportable !

La belle brune tira sa sauveuse par leurs mains toujours liées. Elle passa l'autre derrière sa nuque et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes déjà entrouvertes.

Le baiser les emporta dans une autre dimension, leur dimension, rien qu'à elles. C'était magique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, prodigieusement magique.

Une absolue nécessité, même si elle était totalement déraisonnable. Si elles ne pouvaient pas se croiser sereinement, considérant qu'elles passaient leur temps à le faire, cela allait grandement perturber leur planning.

Une semaine à s'éviter, cela pouvait s'expliquer, mais plusieurs d'affilée…!?

Là tout de suite, ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance, parce que la langue d'Emma venait d'entrer en contact avec la sienne, et ma foi la terre pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner cinq minutes pour savourer ce modèle de sensualité légèrement agressive. Une pure merveille !

La sonnerie insistante et irritante du portable du Shérif cassa l'ambiance, et elles se reculèrent simultanément.

Mme le maire pinça les lèvres de frustration pendant qu'Emma se battait pour sortir le téléphone de sa poche.

— Oui allo ?...Quoi Killian ?...Ah oui un léger contretemps, j'arrive…

Après avoir raccroché elle remarqua immédiatement l'air contrarié de sa Reine.

— Désolée, on avait rendez-vous au Granny pour manger et…mais attends ! hey !...

Sa Majesté venait de comprendre la raison de la présence de son Escort en ce lieu et à cette heure, et folle de rage, elle avait fait demi-tour, et s'éloignait déjà d'un pas vif.

La sauveuse dut courir pour la rattraper.

— Attends bordel mais c'est pas vrai ! Putain quel caractère !

Regina s'arrêta net à l'entente de ces quelques mots et se tourna pour faire face à sa poursuivante, avec une expression qui n'augurait rien de bon.

— Pardon Miss Swan !? C'est à moi que vous vous adressez en ces termes !? Allez donc retrouver votre pirate de bas étage, qui se ressemble s'assemble, vous êtes finalement très bien assortis…parce que pour ce qui est du « putain »…

Emma s'était figée sous l'insulte, blême. Et la brune regretta immédiatement d'avoir été si loin, mais ses mots avaient été à la hauteur de sa jalousie, démesurés tout autant qu'injustifiés. Sa voix s'éteignit d'elle-même, sans finir la phrase de trop. Elle laissa la blonde passer près d'elle et sortir de l'allée sans réagir, trop fière pour se récupérer, car elle en était incapable sans baisser sa garde. Mais elle n'oublierait pas de si tôt la souffrance entrevue dans les beaux yeux verts de sa sauveuse.

 **SQ**

 **Mercredi 14h pile.**

Regina frappa deux coups secs à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel.

Qu'elle soit fébrile était peu dire. Elles ne s'étaient pas recroisées, ni de près ni de loin, depuis l'incident de la contre allée.

Mme le maire avait procédé à son habitude, par sms. Elle espérait, lâchement, que tout soit oublié.

N'obtenant aucune réponse après une longue minute d'attente, elle réitéra son geste. Toujours rien. Elle se risqua à appuyer sur la poignée, et entra sans difficulté puisque c'était ouvert.

Elle remarqua immédiatement les deux rectangles blancs posés sur le bureau dans l'angle, ainsi qu'un mot à côté.

Les quatre pas qui l'amenèrent près du meuble, se firent en tremblant d'angoisse, car elle savait à quoi s'attendre et les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux.

« Je vous rends votre argent si immoralement gagné, je n'aurais jamais du accepter une proposition pareille, je ne suis pas la PUTE que vous voyez en moi, désolée j'ai un peu dépensé sur la première mais je vous rembourserai dans les plus bref délais »

Elle froissa la feuille dans son poing, attrapa les enveloppes avec rage, et quitta la chambre sans même prendre la peine de tirer la porte derrière elle.

Le retour jusqu'à Storybrooke ne lui laissa guère de souvenir, elle retrouva ses esprits une fois garée devant le Poste de la ville.

Emma se leva brusquement à l'entente des talons claquant en direction de son bureau. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Mme le maire la confronte de si tôt.

Les deux protagonistes se retrouvèrent face à face, figées. La blonde, toujours vexée, aurait voulu la battre froid plus longtemps, mais les sillons noirs de mascara sur les joues de sa Reine, la désarma complètement.

Elle contourna son bureau rapidement, et la serra dans ses bras avant d'avoir pu sans empêcher. Regina éclata en sanglot contre son épaule et tenta lamentablement de s'excuser en bredouillant.

— Oh Emma !...pardon…pardonne moi…ce n'est pas…oh non ce n'est pas du tout…non…oh Emma !…pardonnnn…

Les sanglots redoublèrent, et les bras de sa Majesté se serrèrent compulsivement autour de la taille de sa sauveuse, s'agrippant à elle, désespérée. La peur d'avoir tout gâché entre elles laissait doucement place au soulagement d'être dans ses bras, elle sentait la respiration de sa belle blonde sur sa joue mouillée, ses bras serrés autour de ses épaules, une main caressant tendrement sa nuque.

Après quelques minutes, un soupir apaisé s'échappa des lèvres de Regina, et elle leva deux billes noires brillantes de reconnaissance vers sa définitivement sauveuse.

Le sourire qui étira sa magnifique bouche, pulpeuse à souhait, n'avait plus rien de misérable. Quand les dents éblouissantes de blancheur pincèrent sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure, Emma oublia jusqu'à la raison de sa présence ici, et se pencha vers elle, pour lier sa bouche à la sienne dans le plus doux des baisers qu'il lui soit possible de donner.

L'attouchement se corsa rapidement, la chaleur augmentant dans la pièce à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop. Des gémissements rauques et profonds remplacèrent bientôt les soupirs d'aise du départ. Et les langues attaquèrent une guerre de territoire acharnée.

Le Shérif plaqua sa Reine contre le mur le plus proche et lui leva les deux bras au dessus de la tête. Cela déclencha un rire chaud et coquin chez la soumise, provisoirement s'entend, les blagues les plus courtes étant les meilleurs n'est-ce pas !? La blonde profita de son avantage pour glisser une jambe entre celle de sa prisonnière, et le balancement instinctif qui vint à sa rencontre la troubla au point de lâcher sa prise en hauteur pour lui saisir la taille et passer ses mains chaudes sous la chemise cintrée de Mme le maire, qui cherchait à nouveau sa bouche pour la mordiller tendrement puis la lécher, avant de l'investir en gémissant de plaisir.

Son bassin n'avait de cesse de venir à la rencontre d'une cuisse musclée mais frémissante. Emma tenait à peine debout, elle s'accrochait plus qu'elle ne caressait. La bouche de Regina faisait des ravages sur son centre de gravité.

Une porte claqua au loin et les deux femmes se détachèrent brutalement. Elles restèrent tétanisées un instant, le souffle court et le regard trouble. Quand elles comprirent que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, elles échangèrent un sourire de soulagement largement teinté d'une luxure omniprésente.

Emma entraina sa brune vers le coin des cellules.

— Oh vraiment Miss Swan…serait-ce le quart d'heure « fantasme » ?

La sauveuse rigola doucement.

— Non Majesté…du pur pragmatisme…je ne suis pas sûre que nous en soyons déjà à la présentation aux familles alors…un peu de discrétion ne nous fera pas de mal…un peu de discrétion et de confort…

Elle venait de s'arrêter devant une porte pleine, à la différence des grilles adjacentes.

— La salle de repos, pour les nuits de garde, spartiate mais…

Regina se pressa contre elle et lui susurra.

— Ouvre cette fichue porte ou je te prends contre…

Emma déverrouilla avec empressement.

— A vos ordres ma Reine…

Elles entrèrent et le Shérif referma derrière elles à double tour. Elle tira ensuite sa brune jusqu'au lit adossé contre l'un des murs de côté. Mais celle-ci résista et tout en gardant ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, elle laissa tomber sa veste au sol et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, lentement. Dans le même temps elle quitta ses Louboutin, l'une après l'autre d'un coup de cheville expérimenté.

Emma, d'abord figée de stupeur, s'activa fébrilement sans perdre une miette du striptease sensuel en diable qui lui était offert. Elle arracha plus qu'elle ne l'enleva, le pull fin qui lui couvrait le buste, et la manœuvre suscita chez sa partenaire un bruit de gorge plus animal qu'humain.

Regina laissa glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules, ses pupilles dilatées par un désir brûlant fixées sur sa future-ex-Escort.

Elle s'approcha dans un déhanchement exagérément sensuel et ses mains se posèrent directement sur la ceinture du pantalon de sa proie.

Emma ne respirait presque plus, ses émeraudes étincelantes perdues sur les deux merveilles enserrées dans un écrin rouge sang, s'alliant particulièrement bien au teint halé de sa torride Majesté. Elle leva ses mains en coupe et les caressa amoureusement.

— Tu es tellement belle…

Regina lui releva le menton d'un doigt et captura sa bouche avec autorité, elle laissa retomber sa main et continua à défaire les boutons du pantalon réglementaire, que son Shérif avait enfin accepté de porter, parfois, après moult discussion houleuse. Elle se félicitait aujourd'hui d'avoir insisté, le considérant bien plus facile à enlever que ses jeans ultra serrés.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de le baisser complètement avant de porter sa main sur l'entre jambe de sa sauveuse, qui tentait maladroitement de faire glisser la jupe de sa Reine sans rompre le baiser.

Le contact plia presque Emma en deux. Mais Regina n'était pas prête à céder une once de terrain et elle la poussa avec détermination en direction du lit, la faisant trébucher, le pantalon toujours à mi cuisse. Elle la rattrapa à temps pour l'aider à se poser en douceur sur la couverture rêche. Elle se redressa pour faire glisser sa jupe à terre et l'enjamba pour finir de déshabiller sa blonde, tirant impatiemment sur les jambes du vêtement kaki, emmenant chaussettes et chaussures dans le même mouvement.

Elles étaient à présent seulement vêtues de leurs sous-vêtements, et sa Majesté grimpa sur sa sauveuse sans perdre une seconde de plus. Elle se colla à elle avec empressement, insinuant une jambe chaude et fuselée entre celle de sa blonde, recherchant le contact charnel. Elle arqua son dos, lui désignant implicitement sa poitrine.

— Enlève-le…

Emma s'exécuta immédiatement. Elle mourait d'envie de lui arracher cette ultime barrière de dentelle, couvrant ces deux tentations, depuis un moment déjà.

Une fois fait, elle se laissa glisser pour atteindre de sa bouche les tétons dressés d'envie. Le premier coup de langue enflamma la colonne vertébrale de sa Majesté, au point de lui faire lâcher un cri rauque, absolument irrésistible.

La sauveuse se délecta de longues minutes de chacun des globes à la peau satinée, elle électrisa les deux pointes jusqu'à les tendre à l'extrême pour les gober ensuite avidement, mordillant doucement chacune à tour de rôle.

Ses mains parcoururent le dos et les reins, puis elles glissèrent jusqu'aux fesses pour descendre la culotte. Insatisfaite de voir ses gestes entravés par sa position, elle renversa la situation en basculant sa Reine sur le dos, côté mur.

Le morceau de dentelle alla rejoindre le tas de vêtements au pied du lit.

Elle en profita pour se débarrasser de sa propre lingerie, et se rallongea au côté de sa belle brune qui semblait droguée, ainsi abandonnée, les yeux à moitié fermés, le souffle rauque et court. Absolument magnifique !

Emma bloqua un instant sur la vue et laissa sa main remonter, lentement, très lentement, à l'intérieur des cuisses de sa Reine. Le bout de sa course l'entraina vers une oasis, ou plutôt une source chaude.

Regina s'arc-bouta légèrement, et laissa échapper un petit gémissement faible. Elle se sentait une fois de plus à la merci de sa sauveuse, qui la chauffait toujours aussi efficacement, il fallait croire qu'elle devinait la manière dont elle voulait être touchée à l'instant où elle le voulait, et là…« Oh mon dieu c'est incroyable ! »…ses caresses tantôt appuyées tantôt légères, la rendaient complètement folle.

— Emma…ne joue pas…

Un rire tendre fut la seule réponse avant que deux lèvres insatiables se posent sur les siennes, simultanément deux doigts la pénétrèrent fougueusement. Elle était plus que prête, elle en aurait pleuré tellement c'était bon.

Enfin complète, enfin connectée, étonnant ce que l'on pouvait ressentir quand le sexe s'alliait aux sentiments. La pensée qu'elle venait d'avoir aurait du la faire bondir du lit et s'enfuir en courant, mais c'était vraiment trop bon, elle y penserait demain.

Emma s'emballait à la vue et l'entente de sa magnifique brune. Elle la regardait prendre du plaisir, et c'était grâce à elle…waouh ! Et c'était si naturel, elle avait tellement envie de lui donner son amour, son inconditionnel amour, parce qu'il était temps de l'admettre, elle était folle amoureuse de Mme le maire, quel cliché vraiment ! En trois rencontres vraiment !?...non plutôt en 3 ans. Ouh la ! on verrait ça plus tard, parce qu'une main curieuse venait de se faufiler entre ses jambes, et elle aussi était plus que prête… « seigneur ! c'est trop bonnn ! »…sa tête tomba dans le cou de sa belle, et une plainte gémissante accompagna son léger déhanchement qui suivait tant bien que mal la pénétration brutale de sa Majesté.

Elles continuèrent vaillamment, équilibrant de manière parfois chaotique le double plaisir accordé. Mais donner étant aussi bon que recevoir, la parité n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, seul comptait la communion totale, comme un seul corps.

Emma craqua la première et s'agrippa de toute ses forces à sa Reine quand l'orgasme explosa dans son ventre. Elle bascula la tête en arrière pour chercher son souffle.

— Oh oui mon amour…oh oui !...

Regina s'envola à son tour. Les cris de sa sauveuse l'entrainèrent à sa suite inexorablement. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de sa blonde et se colla à elle, partageant les vagues de frisson qui se répandaient sur chaque millimètre de son épiderme. Elles s'étreignirent de longues minutes en gémissant, cela semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Emma, dans une semi conscience extatique, puisa dans ses dernières forces pour capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et les aider à redescendre tendrement sans rompre la magie du moment.

A bout de souffle, elles se reculèrent pour se dévorer des yeux, toujours en recherche de contact, physique ou spirituel.

Deux sourires épanouies se croisèrent. Et sa Majesté se laissa aller à un petit rire de gorge absolument adorable.

— Décidément Miss Swan ! Vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre…

La sauveuse lui renvoya un sourire méga watt à la limite de la suffisance.

— Pas de belle danse sans une bonne partenaire…

Regina pinça les lèvres, mi-figue mi-raisin, elle n'avait pas espéré ce type de réponse, mais sa science de la politique la sortirait une fois de plus de cette situation gênante.

— Et bien…puisque notre compatibilité n'est plus à démontrer…continuons ces rencontres à nos conditions et à notre propre rythme…

Emma avait senti le changement d'humeur de sa Reine. Elle n'osait espérer un partage autre que charnel, pourtant elle aurait presque cru…« Nan ! idée stupide ! »…elle avait été vraiment à deux doigts de la perdre dans cette allée, elle ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur.

— Il faudrait quand même qu'on arrive à se croiser de manière naturelle. C'est un miracle que personne ne nous ait encore repérées.

Regina se redressa sur un coude, dos au mur, et observa un instant sa sauveuse.

— Une fois par semaine ce n'est peut-être pas suffisant…peut-être…

Elle hésita un bref instant, cherchant un assentiment silencieux, qu'elle trouva immédiatement dans les deux émeraudes brillantes de désir qui s'accrochèrent à sa noirceur pétillante d'envie.

— Nous nous adapterons à mesure…cette histoire, où qu'elle nous mène, ne regarde que nous…

Elle se laissa glisser sur l'épaule ferme et finement musclée de son Shérif en soupirant d'aise.

— Laissons faire les choses, nous verrons bien…

Emma rumina un instant les doubles sens possibles de chacune des déclarations de la belle brune qui s'assoupissait contre elle, en la câlinant doucement du bout des doigts le long de son dos…« Oui…nous verrons bien… »…

 **SQ**

 **Ouf ! j'ai tenu la distance en écrivant vendredi soir, samedi matin, soirée et nuit, et enfin dimanche matin :p...j'le f'rais pas toutes les semaines ! ;) A bientôt ! :))  
**


	5. Quotidien perturbé

**Hello les fans de SQ version M ! Merci à celles et ceux qui font l'effort de me laisser un petit mot, c'est toujours aussi sympa de lire vos impressions :).**

 **Merci mille fois ma Julia, pour ta patience exceptionnelle et tes corrections. Merci Murielle pour ton soutien indéfectible. Merci Marie pour tes commentaires surprenants d'enthousiasme (je me sens si minuscule face à ton talent :p). Et merci Marine-Charlotte pour ton intérêt.**

 **SQ**

 **Jeudi 16h32.**

Cécilia frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de Mme le maire. Elle essayait de la déranger le moins possible, ayant noté par habitude son air contrarié, mais certains documents ne pouvaient pas attendre, et elle était sensée avoir fini sa journée donc c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Elle connaissait bien sa Reine, la fin de la malédiction n'avait rien changé pour elle, elle continuait à la considérer comme la seule et unique capable de gérer cette ville avec brio.

L'intérim de Snow n'avait fait que la conforter dans ce qu'elle savait déjà, qu'on ne s'improvisait pas gestionnaire du jour au lendemain. Et puis comment ne pas admirer ce fort caractère, cette prestance exceptionnelle.

— Entrez Cécilia…

Le ton sec la ramena sur terre. Ce n'était pas le moment de bafouiller le rouge aux joues.

Elle se propulsa donc rapidement vers sa patronne, qui n'était pas réputée pour sa patience, et elle avait bien raison d'ailleurs, on ne faisait pas attendre sa Majesté !

— Excusez-moi Mme le maire mais je dois partir et vous n'avez pas encore signé ces délibérations et…enfin je n'ai pas dit que vous auriez du ou…

— Stop Cécilia, pas d'humeur, donnez-moi ces délibérations et rentrez chez vous…

Regina leva enfin les yeux et observa un instant sa parfaite secrétaire. Des années de bons et loyaux services, sans plainte, ni contradiction, l'exemplaire assistante.

— Pardon…je suis un peu fatiguée…merci de me rappeler ces papiers, je les avais complètement oubliés, et passez une bonne soirée…à demain.

Un petit sourire crispé mais sincère accompagna ses propos.

Cécilia effectua une légère révérence et se retira, apaisée par le devoir accompli.

Regina secoua la tête, incrédule mais surtout amusée par le rappel à son rang.

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, et commença à le faire tourner doucement de gauche à droite, en réfléchissant.

Réfléchir était un bien grand mot, elle pensait à Emma, essentiellement, encore et toujours, une vraie maladie infectieuse cette femme ! Un virus !

Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis à peine quelques heures, 23 exactement, et 42 minutes, finalement presque une journée, oui quand même un certain manque pouvait s'expliquer.

« Non absolument pas ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ! Un manque ! Non mais et puis quoi encore ! »

Excédée par ses pensées répétitives et stériles, elle se leva et commença à tourner comme un lion en cage, jusqu'à s'arrêter près du guéridon supportant une carafe de son meilleur cidre.

« Oui bien sûr ! Deviens alcoolique cela résoudra tous tes problèmes ! »

Elle balaya le meuble d'un geste rageur, et le fracas provoqué par l'atterrissage en douleur du contenant et son contenu, lui tira une grimace de satisfaction. Si elle pouvait procéder pareil avec cette…cette espèce de…cette sauveuse sexuellement très attractive, définitivement promue au rang de meilleure expérience jamais vécue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais tout ceci n'était que l'arbre qui cachait la forêt, elle le savait pertinemment, et c'était bien là que le bas blessait, elle le savait aussi.

« Et quoi faire maintenant ? La séduire peut-être ?...Pff ! Demande-la en mariage pendant que tu y es !... Renoncer ?...Si seulement j'en étais capable…Occulter le reste ?...Oui bien sûr je vais me réveiller heureuse car amnésique…»

Un soupir d'exaspération fut la seule réponse possible, là tout de suite, sans enflammer le guéridon, ou lézarder les murs, ou carrément tout faire exploser autour d'elle.

D'un mouvement élégant de la main, elle reconstitua le flacon ambré à sa place d'origine, et effaça tous les dégâts provoqué par son mouvement d'humeur.

Elle retourna s'asseoir tristement, il allait falloir qu'elle apprenne à supporter sa carence en vitamine Swan. Elle ne pouvait pas se ridiculiser en lui courant après telle une adolescente amoureuse.

« Ah non ! Pas question ! »

 **SQ**

 **Jeudi 18h05.**

David finissait de classer un rapport quand une tornade brune investit le poste.

Regina stoppa net et plissa les yeux pour débusquer sa blonde obsession dans chaque recoin.

— Mme le maire !? Puis-je vous être utile à quoi que ce soit ?

Le ton systématiquement condescendant du père de sa sauveuse quand il s'adressait à elle, lui hérissa immédiatement le poil.

— Ce serait bien la première fois.

Le sarcasme n'avait pas fini de franchir ses lèvres qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour sortir.

 **SQ**

 **Jeudi 18h45.**

Sa Majesté désespérait de tomber « soi-disant » par hasard sur Emma.

Elle avait rodé dans tout Storybrooke, roulant au pas, mine de rien, enfin presque, car après une douzaine de passage certains piétons la regardaient bizarrement, mais peu importait.

Elle traversait à nouveau la ville de part en part, quand une tache jaune attira son regard. L'affreuse voiture de son Shérif se trouvait garée sur le parking du Granny, et ce depuis peu, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas vue lors de ses passages précédents, ses nombreux passages.

Elle s'arrêta juste à côté.

« Bon, j'attends ou…ou pas ! »

Son tempérament décidé l'éjecta de sa Mercedes bille en tête. Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle investissait le Dinner's telle la Reine qu'elle avait été et serait pour toujours.

Henry se tourna vers la porte et se leva immédiatement pour aller se jeter dans les bras de sa mère. Elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, il s'ennuyait ferme à tenir la chandelle entre un Killian pesant et une Emma récalcitrante.

— Oh maman merci…c'est mortel ici…

Regina serra son fils avec tendresse. Elle appréciait toujours ses démonstrations d'affection qui réchauffaient son cœur meurtri quelques années plus tôt. Bien sûr que c'était pardonné, mais quand une blessure profonde se referme il reste toujours une cicatrice, et parfois dans des moments de détresse, on ne peut s'empêcher d'y laisser courir ses doigts, et tout remonte dans la gorge, inexorablement, encore et encore. Alors oui, la maman adoptive profitait de ses moments de pur câlin comme d'un baume cicatrisant supplémentaire, pour adoucir la peau boursouflée un peu plus, la sentir un peu moins.

Puis son regard se leva vers la table d'où venait son petit prince, et ses yeux s'ancrèrent immédiatement dans deux émeraudes scintillantes de quelque chose qu'elle avait encore du mal à interpréter. Un peu trop intense pour de la simple luxure, mais elle constata dans le même temps la présence d'un certain intrus et ses orbes noirs, chauds auparavant, se voilèrent d'une couche de glace.

— Tiens…regardez qui voilà…« Capitaine Crochet » vous va bien finalement…parce que dans la version « crampon » vous vous posez là…PIRATE !

Sa Majesté avait craché le dernier mot avec une telle haine que l'intéressé sursauta malgré lui.

— Oh ! Tout doux la bombasse brune ! Je ne vois ce que…

Emma venait de se dresser par-dessus la table pour le soulever par son veston dans un geste rageur, elle lui hurla au visage.

— Quoi !? Comment tu l'as appelé espèce de demeuré !?

Killian avait l'impression d'être entré dans la « quatrième dimension » d'une seconde à l'autre. Il était tranquillement en train de se faire payer à boire par sa petite amie, un peu distante et imperméable à tout contact, mais néanmoins généreuse petite amie. Et tout d'un coup la bulle avait éclaté, et le voilà suspendu par le col, face au visage déformée par la rage de sa si, précédemment, gentille « presque » fiancée.

— Heu !...My love un problème ?

La sauveuse plissa les yeux de contrariété.

— M'appelle pas comme ça putain !

Elle le lâcha brutalement et ramassa sa veste sur le dossier de son siège.

— Tu sais quoi Killian… !? J'en ai marre d'attendre que tu comprennes que tous les deux on a vraiment rien à faire ensemble…ami peut-être…enfin avant que tu insultes la mère de mon fils…maintenant je me casse et fais attention à ta façon de t'exprimer parce que la prochaine fois je t'en colle une…ok !?

Mme le maire se délectait de la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Rien n'était prémédité, mais si elle avait voulu en arriver là elle n'aurait pas pu mieux si prendre. Jouissif !

Elle gratifia Killian et son air déconfit du plus beau sourire de sa gamme « diabolique et satisfaite », et se tourna vers son Shérif pour la remercier chaleureusement d'avoir pris sa défense, c'était nouveau pour elle et d'autant plus agréable.

Mais, celle-ci, excédée, marchait déjà d'un pas vif vers la sortie.

Regina attrapa son fils par les épaules, se penchant vers lui.

— Attends-moi là mon chéri…

Et elle suivit sa blonde énervée à l'extérieur, l'interpellant dès le seuil franchi, car elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture.

— Emma !

La blonde se figea et laissa sa Reine la rejoindre près de son véhicule. Elle plongea des yeux perturbés dans les siens.

— Putain Regina ! Fous-moi la paix !...je sais que je devais garder Henry ce soir mais…

— Oh c'est bon ! Tu ne vas pas me la jouer grosse déprime post-rupture ! Je le ramène avec moi au manoir ne t'inquiètes pas…mais j'espère que tu nous rejoindras pour le dîner…

Elle posa la main sur l'avant bras de sa sauveuse pour appuyer son propos et se colla brièvement à elle en soupirant d'aise.

— S'il te plaît Emma…

Comment résister à cette combinaison tactile et visuelle imparable ? En tout cas si une solution existait la concernée n'en avait cure car elle acquiesça rapidement en se mordant la lèvre, résistant à l'envie d'embrasser sa brune en pleine rue.

Sa Majesté s'en rendit compte et laissa échapper un petit rire rauque.

— Bien je vois que la dépression est en bonne voie de guérison…à très vite alors…

Elle ponctua d'un sourire éblouissant et s'en retourna au Granny pour récupérer son fils. Elle en profita pour régler la note auprès de Ruby, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de rajouter une tournée pour Hook, qui était resté prostré à la même place, l'air hagard.

 **SQ**

 **Un peu plus tard…**

Regina sortait de la douche quand Henry vint la prévenir de l'arrivée de sa deuxième mère.

— Mets la table, s'il te plaît mon chéri, et demande à Emma de sortir la Moussaka du four, j'arrive…

Elle se dirigea vers son dressing, détendue et soulagée. Voilà c'était parfait. La seule famille qu'elle s'accordait était réunie sous le même toit pour un repas en semaine, sans justification autre que le plaisir d'être ensemble.

Elle se figea un instant, réalisant à quel point cela ressemblait au bonheur. Décidément, ses parties de jambe en l'air avec son étonnante Escort, l'avait emmenée rapidement bien plus loin qu'elle n'imaginait aller, qu'elle ne voulait aller d'ailleurs. La peur la submergea un instant, elle avait repoussé toute possibilité d'engagement par sérénité d'esprit, et aussi parce que personne ne l'avait réellement bouleversée depuis Daniel. Et là l'enjeu était de taille, sa nouvelle amante n'était pas n'importe qui, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait occulté jusqu'à il y a peu toute attirance envers cette sauveuse sortie de nulle part, fille de sa pire ennemie, mère de son précieux « croyant ». Celle dont elle avait gâchée l'enfance, l'adolescence, son début de vie d'adulte, cela ne pouvait pas se finir bien. Mais que dire de cette osmose physique indéniable, cette passion extrême et partagée…

Elle en était là de ses perturbantes réflexions quand elle sursauta aux deux bras qui enlaçaient sa taille nue, ne portant toujours que sa lingerie.

— On se fait désirer Majesté…c'est pourtant un fait établi…pas la peine d'en rajouter…

Emma s'était collée dans son dos et parcourait maintenant son épaule droite de ses lèvres chaudes.

La surprise passée, Regina avait fermé les yeux et basculé sa tête pour laisser plus de latitude à sa tendre compagne. Elle soupira de plaisir, ramenant ses mains sur les siennes, posées sur son ventre.

Ses angoisses s'envolèrent un peu plus à chaque baiser humide déposé sur sa nuque dégagée, ses cheveux toujours relevés dans une serviette torsadée.

— Tu es à croquer…si Henry ne nous attendait pas en bas…

Le soupir de frustration qui accompagna les mots de la sauveuse fit se retourner sa Reine dans ses bras. Regina déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, et lui sourit de toutes ses belles dents blanches en la repoussant vers la porte.

— Mais il nous attend…donc dehors Miss Swan…

Emma grogna mais s'exécuta, dévorant une dernière fois sa Majesté des yeux avant de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

Le repas avait été détendu et rieur. Henry, couché à présent, souriait encore de cet instant chaleureux et inespéré, où il avait pu constater avec bonheur la nouvelle et merveilleuse complicité de ses deux mamans.

Son esprit vif, malgré son jeune âge, compilait les dernières informations recueillies, et s'ouvrait sur de nouvelles perspectives. Apaisé, il s'endormit rapidement.

Après qu'elles aient débarrassé la table et rangé la cuisine, silencieusement, Emma s'était retrouvée les bras ballants, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

— Merci beaucoup, c'était délicieux…enfin comme toujours…certaines choses ne changeront jamais…

— Mais d'autres si…Dieu merci…

Regina ponctua sa réponse d'un sourire éclatant avant de se jeter au cou de sa blonde hésitante. Elle la plaqua contre le frigo et investit sa bouche d'autorité, en gémissant de plaisir.

Le Shérif s'empressa de répondre au baiser, engageant sa langue dans ce duel torride, et immédiatement son ventre se contracta de cette envie irrépressible, accompagnant chaque soupçon d'attouchement avec sa Reine.

Elle détacha ses lèvres quelques secondes pour ahaner difficilement.

— Tu me rends complètement dingue…emmène-moi dans ta chambre…il faut que je te touche…il le faut…

les mots prononcés, avec cette voix éraillée par un désir difficilement contrôlable, glissèrent en frisson sur chaque parcelle de peau composant l'anatomie de sa Majesté. Elle s'appuya contre sa sauveuse pour retrouver un peu d'aplomb et leva vers elle deux billes noircies d'un appétit incommensurable. Un nuage violet plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux au centre de sa chambre, et elle ne put s'empêcher de préciser avec malice.

— Cette pièce est complètement insonorisée…le sommeil du petit prince ne risque rien…

— Pourquoi ? Tu penses avoir des raisons de crier Majesté ?

— L'espoir fait vivre Miss Swan…l'espoir fait…

Elle poussa un cri de surprise avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, car deux bras puissants venaient de la soulever et de la propulser sur le lit avec vigueur.

Emma riait face à sa stupeur, et précisa.

— J'espère te soutirer des cris pour d'autres raisons que la surprise…enfin je vais au moins essayer.

— Ha Ha ! Vraiment très drôle…mais regarde dans quel état tu m'as mise…

Et la sauveuse regardait, les yeux brillants de concupiscence, Regina relevée sur les coudes, les cheveux en vrac, la robe remontée sur les cuisses, le rouge à lèvre à moitié effacé, appuyant sur chacun de ses talons pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures. Elle se jeta sur elle, en se précipitant sur le lit, tel une lionne sur la gazelle. Et captura la bouche de sa proie avec urgence, la pelotant langoureusement à travers sa fine robe d'intérieur. Elle était maintenant couchée entre ses cuisses, qu'elle sentait se serrer de façon sporadique autour de ses hanches.

Et son désir ne faisait qu'augmenter, elle se forçait à la raison pour ne pas se montrer brutale en arrachant ses vêtements, mais les halètements rauques de sa Reine, quand elle libérait sa bouche pour lui mordiller le cou, lui rendait la tâche difficile.

Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à sa poitrine, qu'elle embrassa à travers le tissu. La sensation des pointes tendues à l'extrême et inaccessibles la rendirent complètement folle, elle se redressa et s'assit sur les cuisses de sa belle brune essoufflée par tant d'ardeur, et éventra le haut du vêtement en tirant des deux côtés avec force, éparpillant les boutons sur les draps. La vue qui se présenta à elle la calma une microseconde avant qu'elle fasse subir le même sort au soutien-gorge en dentelle, qu'elle déchira par le milieu, libérant enfin les deux plus belles créations mammaires que la terre est portée.

Un son gutturale d'envie pure accompagna sa descente vers l'une des deux merveilles dont elle avala la pointe goulûment, caressant l'autre avec douceur, frottant doucement le téton dans sa paume, pendant qu'elle mordillait maintenant celui saisi en bouche.

Regina se tordait de plaisir, sous elle, appuyant sa main sur sa nuque, pour l'encourager à être encore plus pressante.

— Oui ! Plus fort ! Mords-le plus fort !

Emma s'exécuta délicatement, attentive aux réactions de sa partenaire pour ne pas aller jusqu'à la blesser. Elle suça ensuite la pointe malmenée pour adoucir la meurtrissure, et parsema le mamelon entier de baisers chauds et humides, avant de passer à l'autre pour lui faire subir le même sort.

Elle se redressa à nouveau, pour se débarrasser du reste de la robe, qui, à moitié déchirée, ne montra aucune résistance. Elle profita de l'occasion pour faire glisser la culotte le long des magnifiques jambes de sa Majesté, qui avait immédiatement soulevé les hanches pour lui faciliter le travail.

— Déshabille-toi Emma.

La blonde secoua négativement la tête et la remonta en la saisissant par la taille, un peu plus haut sur le lit.

— Pas tout de suite…j'ai trop faim…

Le sourire coquin qui accompagna la déclaration provoqua une décharge électrique au creux des reins de Regina. Elle lui retourna un regard brûlant, empli d'acceptation et d'impatience, et murmura suavement.

— Alors manges-moi…

Sa Majesté s'allongea en écartant les cuisses, ne la lâchant pas des yeux, la bouche à moitié entrouverte, laissant échapper un souffle saccadé.

La sauveuse s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, et ses pupilles dilatées et troubles remontèrent lentement jusqu'aux boucles sombres qui brillaient d'un désir liquide déjà bien présent.

— Je vais te dévorer ma Reine…parole de sauveuse…

Et promesse fut tenue car elle ne ménagea pas sa peine, léchant, mordillant, suçotant, pendant de longues, très longues minutes, l'intégralité du sexe de sa brune tremblante et gémissante.

Quand elle fut enfin rassasiée et satisfaite de l'intensité suppliante des vocalises de sa belle, elle se concentra délicatement sur le petit organe érectile, et amena sa Reine jusqu'à l'orgasme, en la pénétrant simultanément de deux doigts, profondément.

Regina bascula la tête en arrière pour contenir son plaisir, mais les va-et-vient puissants, bien que contenus par la position, rajoutés à la succion subtile de son clitoris, balayèrent sa tentative de prolongation.

— Oh Emmaaaaaaaaa ! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

La sauveuse posa sa joue sur le ventre moite de sa brune qui continuait de frissonner par intermittence, et lui laissa le temps de retrouver ses esprits avant de se dégager doucement, tout en lui embrassant le haut des cuisses tendrement.

Elle se hissa ensuite jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras, ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, pour lui embrasser la tempe, lui susurrer des mots doux, lui caresser les cheveux.

Regina apprécia une fois de plus la tendresse exacerbée de sa merveilleuse Escort. Elle s'amusait à l'appeler ainsi, pour se rassurer peut-être, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que la situation mercantile qu'elle avait provoquée, n'avait finalement pas pour but que de les rapprocher physiquement. Et ma foi ! Mission plus que réussie ! Et bien au-delà de ses espérances.

Emma sursauta en se retrouvant complètement nue subitement.

— Mais qu'est ce que tu…

— Silence Miss Swan…tu ne pensais pas rester habillée toute la nuit…si !?

 **SQ**


	6. Sauveuse persuadée

**Hello ! Bon alors d'abord...merci patron pour ce lundi de repos qui m'a permis d'écrire donc de poster :) parce que voyez vous, mesdames et messieurs, ce week-end il y avait, et d'une la fête des pères, et de deux l'Euro de football, donc pas beaucoup de temps pour le SQ...Damned ! Mais bon c'est fait :) (et en plus la France est qualifiée et première de son groupe...trop de la balle!)  
**

 **SQ**

 **Beaucoup plus tard cette nuit là…**

Emma s'effondra sur le côté en gémissant d'un plaisir presque cotonneux vu son état de fatigue.

Regina la tira immédiatement dans ses bras, ne supportant aucune séparation même infime, de sa toute nouvelle raison de vivre.

Elle la cajola de longues minutes, favorisant son endormissement, mais sa sauveuse était dans la même état d'insomnie qu'elle, ne voulant en aucun cas interrompre, même pour quelques heures de sommeil qui seraient pourtant nécessaires, cette situation, enfin idyllique.

Elles étaient nues, dans une chambre, dans un lit, dans une pièce totalement insonorisée…le paradis !

Elles pouvaient s'embrasser doucement, sans urgence, se découvrir subtilement, centimètre par centimètre, et elles en profitaient depuis de longues heures.

 **SQ**

Quand sa Majesté s'était penchée pour la première fois sur le sexe de sa blonde figée de gêne mais encore plus impatiente d'envie.

Elle avait gardé ses deux billes noires ancrées dans les émeraudes floues jusqu'à plonger sa langue dans cette chaleur douce et si mouillée, puis elle avait du les fermer sans aucune possibilité d'agir autrement face au goût suave et épicé de sa merveilleuse et délicieuse partenaire, qui sous le coup de l'émotion ressentie en une lame brûlante remontant de son ventre à sa gorge, avait basculée sur l'arrière en un cri déchirant.

Mme le maire avait gémi de plaisir à de multiple reprises en parcourant langoureusement chaque pli et repli, des petites lèvres aux grandes, en insistant longuement et aussi profondément qu'il était possible, sur l'entrée de la vulve de sa gémissante Escort. Elle se régalait littéralement de sentir Emma sursauter, gémir longuement, et retenir son souffle, sous l'intensité de son exploration minutieuse. Et parfois, c'était si fort, que sa sauveuse se laissait aller à exprimer ses pensées primaires.

— Ma Reine…Oh mon dieu c'est trop bon !...continuuuue !...Ne t'arrête pas !...Fais-moi jouir !...

Oh non ! Elle ne risquait pas d'arrêter, elle y prenait trop de plaisir elle-même.

Ses lèvres capturèrent délicatement le clitoris d'une Emma tremblante de toutes ses sensations, de toutes ses bouffées de chaleur qui lui embrumaient le cerveau tout en la rendant encore plus sensible.

Sa langue se positionna sous le petit bourgeon érectile, et elle entama volontairement la reddition sans conteste de son Shérif, alternant succion et légère pression, lui serrant les mains, de part et d'autre de son corps, alangui.

 **SQ**

 **Vendredi 10h17…**

Regina releva la tête brutalement, et grogna de colère en apercevant l'heure sur son réveil digital.

Elles s'étaient donc finalement endormies.

Elle était à plat ventre, seule, nue, dans ses draps froissés par une nuit agitée.

«Quelle nuit en effet ! ». A cette pensée, sa tête retomba d'elle-même sur l'oreiller, et un sourire extatique s'imprima sur ses belles lèvres, encore sensibles de ces si nombreux baisers.

Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa, toujours plongée dans la réminiscence de cette fabuleuse nuit, et son esprit eut du mal à la ramener au temps présent, qui s'avérait mettre en valeur une absence injustifiée, et surtout, non signalée.

L'information la frappa enfin, et elle se jeta du lit pour courir à la douche.

Elle s'arrêta net en entrant dans la cuisine, remarquant immédiatement le petit mot laissé à son intention, calé contre sa tasse, sur l'îlot central.

La feuille était pliée en quatre, et elle s'en saisit rapidement pour prendre connaissance du contenu.

« Ma belle endormie ! Henry m'a réveillée vers 7h30 pour que je l'emmène à l'école, il avait un sourire de bonheur plutôt cool accroché au visage en nous découvrant toutes les deux, donc je pense que ça sera pas un problème pour lui notre petite histoire, à très vite ! Ton Escort Shérif perso ! (totalement à toi, rien qu'à toi, que pour toi !) »

Deux sentiments opposés mais très violents lui traversèrent le corps en même temps, la faisant chanceler sur place, au point qu'elle dut s'appuyer au plan de travail.

La joie incommensurable d'avoir l'impression de former avec Emma et Henry une vraie famille pour la première fois de sa vie, une famille aimante et consentante, et la terreur sourde et puissante qui lui hurlait méchamment que personne dans cette foutue ville ne la laisserait profiter sereinement d'un tel bonheur. A commencer par Snow…Oh mon dieu si cette harpie s'en rendait compte ! Bon, leur rapport s'était un peu tassé depuis l'histoire du puits, mais elles n'en étaient pas proches pour autant, et quand bien même !? Comment supporterait-elle de passer de l'état de belle-fille à belle-mère sans rechigner !? Improbable !...Avec son ancienne pire ennemie en plus !...C'était perdu d'avance.

La panique lui serra la gorge. De toute façon Emma la comparait à une « petite histoire », donc à quoi bon paniquer sur les réactions des autres alors que leur relation ne durerait sûrement pas assez pour provoquer le moindre remous.

Cette explication ne la satisfaisait pas mieux, évidemment. Elle aurait du s'en tenir à l'arrangement du départ, une bonne partie de jambe en l'air chaque semaine sans les complications du couple. Pff ! L'ex, certes, mais tout de même Evil Queen et Miss Princesse Charming en couple, non mais franchement, quelle hérésie !

Mme le maire quitta son domicile, bien plus amère et déprimée qu'à son réveil. Elle repassa en mode pro rapidement, et dégaina son I Phone pour appeler Cécilia, qui lui avait laissée plusieurs messages, l'assurant de la pérennité du service pendant son congé impromptu et lui demandant juste des nouvelles de sa santé. Parfaite !

 **SQ**

 **Vendredi 19h28…**

Emma avait essayé de joindre sa Majesté tout l'après-midi. Par téléphone, sms, mail et bien sûr par son secrétariat, mais à chaque fois Cécilia avait eu une bonne raison de ne pas lui passer le bureau du maire.

Elle avait récupéré Henry à la sortie de l'école et ils étaient rentrés à l'appartement, comme prévu. Après les devoirs et la douche, elle avait autorisé son fils à monter son paladin de quelques niveaux en Pandarie.

Et pendant ce temps elle tournait en rond, se demandant si elle devait s'inquiéter du manque de communication de sa Reine. Après une telle nuit, il n'était pas possible qu'elle revienne sur leur relation…!?...Nan, c'était trop fort ce qu'elles vivaient, elle n'oserait pas…!?

Elle attrapa ses clefs de voiture et décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Et puis Regina lui manquait trop, il fallait qu'elle la voie, qu'elle lui parle.

— Henry !

— Oui m'man…attends je viens de me faire attaquer par des tigres je…

— Ok ! ok ! je voulais juste te dire que je vais chercher à manger et je reviens ok !?

— Ok !

— Sois sage et n'ouvre à personne ok !?

— Ok !

Elle se précipita dans les escaliers décidant de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Elle téléphona au Granny en s'engouffrant dans l'habitacle de sa voiture.

— Hey Rub ça roule !?...tu pourrais me faire préparer à manger pour trois à emporter ?...je sais pas…dans une demi-heure ça irait ?...cool !...moitié gras, moitié soft ?...super ! merci Rub !

Elle démarra et prit la direction du manoir.

Une fois garée devant, elle remarqua l'absence de lumière, mais alla tout de même donner quelques coups à la porte par acquis de conscience…rien.

Elle se recula sous les fenêtres et inspecta la façade quelques secondes. Pas un bruit, pas une lueur, personne.

Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de joindre sa belle par téléphone mais elle tomba encore et toujours sur sa messagerie.

Elle soupira et repartit pour le centre ville.

Elle remarqua immédiatement la Mercedes sur le parking de la mairie. Elle se gara à côté et coupa le moteur de sa coccinelle. Elle hésitait entre l'attendre et la rejoindre, car malgré tout elle était fébrile, le silence de sa Reine la mettait très mal à l'aise. Elles n'avaient pas encore vraiment parlé de…de leur…du fait que…et merde ! Elle n'arrivait même pas à s'exprimer en pensée alors ça allait donner pour en discuter !

Après quelques longs soupirs tremblants, elle s'extirpa de son véhicule et s'engouffra dans la mairie, dont les portes déverrouillées confirmaient à elles seules la présence du premier élu.

 **SQ**

Regina observait le journal de son Smartphone qui avait comptabilisé tout au long de cette journée les nombreuses et diverses tentatives d'Emma pour la joindre.

Elle était complètement perdue, coincée entre ses envies et sa conscience, elle s'était forcée à ignorer les appels de son Shérif, et pourtant dieu sait qu'elle rêvait d'y répondre, d'entendre sa voix, son rire.

Mme le maire grimaça en jetant son téléphone sur la pile de dossier occupant la gauche de son bureau. Elle s'était acharnée à s'étourdir de boulot, sans coupure ni distraction, depuis son arrivée tardive du matin, mais son esprit trouvait toujours le moyen de la ramener vers cette irritante et obsédante blonde. Quelle poisse ! Quelle idée stupide avait-elle eu ! Elle n'arrivait plus à s'enlever de la tête tous ses gémissements, cette peau, cette sensualité enivrante…

Un bruit de pas précipités la ramena rudement sur terre. Le bâtiment restait toujours ouvert tant qu'elle était là, sans pour autant la préoccuper, de part ses pouvoirs et sa réputation. Mais l'accélération brutale de son rythme cardiaque la renseigna sur l'identité de sa visiteuse bien avant qu'elle franchisse la porte de son bureau. Pathétique !

— Miss Swan !

L'interpellée s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, et lui répondit par le plus « charmant » des sourires. Pathétique deux fois ! !

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Où est Henry ?

Un rire cristallin s'échappa des lèvres de la sauveuse. Elle observait tendrement sa Reine, qui tentait de garder un air offusqué et inquiet, s'étant dressée les deux mains en appui sur le plateau de l'imposant meuble, alors qu'elle semblait plutôt avoir envie de lui sauter au cou.

— Tout va bien Majesté…j'allais chercher à manger au diners quand je me suis dit que…ben vu l'heure et comme tu es toujours là…enfin si ça te dit évidemment…ça ferait plaisir à Henry en tout cas…et pis…donc…

Et voilà ! Elle bafouillait lamentablement maintenant. Le naturel revenait au galop et son assurance fondait comme neige au soleil face au regard de plus en plus noir de Regina, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux. Lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser ou la frapper ? Là d'un coup elle n'était plus vraiment sûre.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Miss Swan…trois jours de suite c'est un peu…c'est un peu trop non ?

— Pourquoi on a un quota à respecter ? J'étais pas au courant…

— Ne jouez pas sur les mots…

— C'est sûr que je préférerais jouer sur toi…

— Quoi ? Que ? Miss Swan !...

— Oh allez ! Après la nuit qu'on vient de vivre…merde Regina ! J'ai pas envie de me passer de toi !

Elle s'élançait déjà pour contourner le bureau quand la voix froide et tranchante de Mme le maire l'arrêta.

— Il suffit Miss Swan ! Sortez immédiatement et retournez auprès de notre fils ! Non mais pour qui vous prenez-vous de venir m'agresser sur mon lieu de travail après m'avoir harcelée toute la journée !?

L'air se figea autour des deux protagonistes. Les paroles blessantes flottaient, comme suspendues entre elles. Emma plongea deux émeraudes interrogatives et hargneuses dans les orbes sombres de son accusatrice, préférant l'attaque à l'apitoiement.

— T'agresser !? T'es pas bien finie ma pauvre…d'où je t'agresse ?

— Je ne suis « la pauvre » de personne…et je vous ai demandée de SORTIR !

Cette fois elle avait crié et des étincelles crépitèrent au bout de ses doigts. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, déstabilisée par cette perte de contrôle, et crispa ses poings jusqu'à sentir la douleur provoquée par ses ongles dans chaque paume.

Emma recula un peu face à la réaction magico-agressive de sa dulcinée.

— Wow ! On se calme ok ! J'avais pas prévu de finir en barbecue aujourd'hui…heu ni demain d'ailleurs…si possible…

Elles étaient plantées toutes les deux, silencieuses, de chaque côté du bureau, la brune tête baissée, honteuse de sa sur-réaction, et la blonde dubitative, se demandant pourquoi un tel retour en arrière, après une nuit aussi merveilleuse.

Elle faisait carburer ses neurones à deux cents à l'heure pour trouver une explication logique.

— Quelqu'un t'a fait une réflexion ?...Cécilia a des doutes ?

— Quoi ? Mais enfin pas du tout !…jamais elle ne se permettrait la moindre allusion, c'est une perle, une perfection faite assistante…

— Ouais ben c'est bon !T'emballe pas non plus, j'ai pas l'intention de l'acheter ta super secrétaire, pas la peine de me faire l'article hein !

Le Shérif n'avait pas pu empêcher la jalousie d'entacher ses paroles, cette parfaite petite blondasse passait toutes ces journées en extase devant sa Reine, et puis elle lui en voulait d'être un cerbère si efficace.

Le rire chaud bien que moqueur de Regina lui caressa agréablement les tympans, elle y mêla le sien sans retenue, admettant son côté puéril. Elles partagèrent ces quelques instants de détente en se dévorant du regard, une tension en remplaçant une autre, subtilement.

Emma combla les quelques mètres les séparant sans la lâcher des yeux, ses pupilles s'assombrissant un peu plus à chaque pas.

Arrivée près d'elle, elle leva une main timide pour lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts en susurrant doucement.

— Majesté, est-ce que tu veux bien venir manger avec ton fils et son idiote de deuxième maman ?...S'il te plaît ?...Hum ?

La sonnerie de son portable empêcha toute réponse de sa belle brune, rougissante sous la caresse.

— Allo ?...Oh Rub…Oui bien sûr j'arrive désolée, j'ai pas vu le temps passé, à tout de suite…nan pas grave j'y réchaufferais à la maison t'inquiète…

La sauveuse raccrocha et se tourna vers Regina, qui s'était reculée pendant l'appel et faisait mine de classer des papiers, sans réelle conviction.

Elle l'observa un moment, se délectant de son profil, fin et racé, de cette bouche pulpeuse, qui arborait à l'instant une petite moue crispée absolument irrésistible, de cette cicatrice qui, contre toute attente, ne faisait que rajouter au charme de sa propriétaire.

— Tu es réellement magnifique…Tu le sais n'est-ce pas !?...Tu le sais que je suis folle de toi !?

Regina se figea plus sûrement qu'avec un sort de glace. Elle avait du mal à respirer, débordée par l'émotion qu'avait déclenché la pseudo déclaration de sa sauveuse. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour dissimuler son trouble et se racla la gorge.

— Miss Lucas va finir par jeter votre commande sur le trottoir si vous ne vous pressez pas un peu…

Emma ricana doucement au détournement de sujet et se pencha pour déposer un baiser doux et brûlant sur sa joue.

— On se retrouve à l'appart ?...Chez moi ?...Ok ?

Sa Majesté, incapable de déglutir correctement après ce tendre attouchement, acquiesça de la tête, accrochant son regard quelques secondes, bouleversée, avant de baisser les yeux sur son classement hypothétique.

 **SQ**

 **Vendredi 22h02…**

Ils finissaient tous les trois de débarrasser la table de la cuisine en discutant tranquillement quand Regina poussa un cri.

— Henry mon dieu ! Mais tu as vu l'heure qu'il est !?

Les deux Swan échangèrent un sourire entendu, et Emma expliqua.

— Demain c'est samedi, pas d'école, il peut traîner un peu ce soir avec ses deux mamans non !?...C'est pas tous les jours que sa Majesté daigne dîner dans notre petit appartement, alors c'est un peu la fête !

Mme le maire les gratifia d'un regard lourd de sens, n'étant pas dupe, et se laissa aller finalement dans un sourire épanoui, se remémorant la joie de son fils quand elle s'était présentée à eux une heure plus tôt, pour partager leur repas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'éducation d'un enfant demandait beaucoup de sérieux et de discipline, elle ne put donc s'empêcher de rajouter.

— Soit mais n'abusons pas, le manque répété de sommeil peut avoir des conséquences néfastes...prise de poids, diabète, infections virales, difficu…

Henry se jeta paume en avant vers sa mère adoptive.

— Stop ! Ok tu as gagné je vais me brosser les dents et me coucher.

Il s'arrêta juste à la porte et se retourna avec l'air d'un chat qui venait de trouver une souris.

— Soyez sages les mamans, les murs ne sont pas aussi épais qu'au manoir ici.

Le hoquet d'indignation qui échappa à la brune fut vite escamoté par le rire aux éclats de la blonde, qui redoubla d'intensité face à l'air outré de sa Reine, les mains sur les hanches, le regard sévère.

Elle s'approcha d'elle, les larmes aux yeux, gloussant encore un peu, et la tira dans ses bras avec autorité.

— Fais pas cette tête, t'es encore plus drôle…

Regina essaya de résister par principe, mais elle avait rêvé de se blottir contre son Shérif toute la journée, alors elle céda dès qu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre d'Henry se refermer. Etouffant un gémissement de bien-être dans le cou de sa belle et rieuse blonde. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et se serra contre elle avec force.

Emma la berça un moment, en lui déposant de chauds et tendres baisers sur la tempe, la joue, le creux soyeux du cou. Puis elle commença à reculer doucement pour leur éviter de trébucher, les entrainant enlacées jusqu'à sa chambre.

A peine la porte passée, Regina se dégagea délicatement et claqua des doigts en plongeant des yeux noirs de désir dans ceux de sa blonde.

— Peu importe l'épaisseur des murs Miss Swan, quand on a la chance de fréquenter l'Evil Queen…

La sauveuse fronça les sourcils de la manière la plus subjective qui soit, et agrémenta le tout d'un passage de langue on ne peut plus sensuel sur sa lèvre supérieure.

— Une chance dîtes-vous !? J'aimerai bien voir ça Majesté !

Le grognement rauque que sa Reine lui renvoya fut vite étouffé par leurs bouches scellées avec urgence et passion.

Les mains, comme douées d'une vie propre, s'acharnaient déjà sur les vêtements, déboutonnant, soulevant, tirant sur la moindre parcelle de tissu.

Pendant que les lèvres remuaient, s'embrassaient et finalement s'écartaient, pour laisser passer deux langues chaudes et affamées.

Emma se détacha après de longues minutes de baisers enflammés, essoufflée et tremblante.

Elle s'acharna sur les derniers boutons du chemisier cintré de sa belle maîtresse, et écarta les pans en la plaquant durement contre le mur le plus proche.

Elle voulait se jeter sur ces deux merveilles, enserrées dans une dentelle noire et pourpre, mais deux bras impérieux la retinrent.

Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers une Reine, transfigurée par un état de luxure exacerbé.

Elle lâcha un gémissement rauque et animal d'anticipation, et le frisson qui accompagna sa nudité soudaine et bienvenue ne dura que le temps de se retrouver sous un corps brûlant et moite qui se frottait langoureusement au sien.

Regina bloqua les bras de sa sauveuse au dessus de sa tête, et entama une danse torride et lascive, se décollant parfois pour créer un manque rapidement compensé par un roulement de hanche appuyé et ciblé. Le haut de sa cuisse se retrouva vite trempé, et elle savourait l'état dans lequel elle était en train de mettre sa blonde soumise, avec délectation, observant le plaisir crisper les traits de son visage, et sa bouche entrouverte, cherchant un deuxième souffle. Puis l'envie de goûter à la source de tant de plaisir devint obsessionnelle, et elle commença à descendre, mais dès qu'elle libéra les poignets de sa blonde, celle-ci en profita pour se laisser glisser à côté elle. Emma inversa ensuite sa position et la ramena sur elle, enfouissant sa tête entre ses cuisses.

Sa Majesté poussa un cri rauque et félin quand la bouche de sa partenaire entra en contact avec son sexe liquide et gonflé. Elle profita un instant de tout le ravissement que lui apportait la langue de sa magnifique Escort, avant de plonger avec gourmandise vers l'objet de toute sa convoitise.

La plus excitante et terrible des dualités, que de savourer pleinement l'attouchement tout en gardant le plaisir de l'autre à l'esprit.

Emma tentait de rester concentrée mais la bouche de sa Reine rendait les choses très difficiles, elle s'écarta un moment de cette douceur enivrante, pour gémir et se mordre les lèvres. Cette femme la rendait complètement folle, c'était tellement bon, tellement bon !

Elle se reconnecta rapidement à sa sulfureuse brune et décupla sa volonté de l'emmener avec elle, dissociant au possible les deux actes simultanés pour profiter de chacun avec la même intensité.

L'orgasme les faucha aussi sûrement qu'une vague sur les côtes atlantiques. Regina se cambra et hurla son plaisir à travers la chambre, autorisant enfin Emma à se laisser envahir par une jouissance qu'elle retenait depuis un moment déjà, et de plus en plus difficilement.

Elles s'agrippèrent l'une à l'autre quelques instants, puis sa Majesté se retourna rapidement pour venir s'écrouler dans les bras de sa sauveuse en frissonnant. Lui murmurant des mots incompréhensibles, car gémissant, au creux du cou.

Emma resserra ses bras autour de sa merveilleuse et surprenante nouvelle petite amie, l'entourant de sa chaleur reconnaissante et comblée.

Elles eurent à peine le temps de se glisser sous les draps, qu'un sommeil apaisé les emportait jusqu'au matin.

 **SQ**

 **Merci revieweuses et revieweurs ! Merci les Guest ! Merci mon amour, mi vida, ma correctrice de luxe !**


	7. Croyant concerné

**Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Bon je vous explique vite fait ma life et après on s'y colle ! (ou pas :/)...ouais la parenthèse là c'est juste un clin d'œil mais bon je vais pas tout expliquer non plus, restons concentrés sur la story ;)**

 **J'ai donc sauté une semaine de poste pour conclure ma fic sereinement avec un chapitre un peu plus long, mais je suis tombée malade cette semaine, rien de dramatique, un petit tiercé gagnant, laryngite-pharyngite-otite. Donc finalement je n'ai pas disposé d'autant de temps que j'espérais sur la quinzaine, alors vous devriez me revoir dans la semaine qui vient pour la conclusion, parce qu'après c'est "Vacances j'oublie tout ! Plus rien à faire du tout!"...là y'a que les ancêtres qui connaissent, donc les gamines et gamins débrouillez-vous pour trouver la référence :p  
**

 **SQ**

Regina commençait doucement à s'éveiller. Elle se sentait bien, étonnamment bien pour un simple réveil matinal quelconque. Une chaleur agréable lui parcourait le corps doucement, et un gémissement de plaisir pur s'échappa de ses lèvres avant même qu'elle finisse de prendre conscience de son environnement.

Le petit rire tendre qui lui répondit l'éveilla complètement, et elle rencontra deux émeraudes brillantes d'amour fixées sur elle en finissant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Emma, collée contre elle, lui caressait le ventre, les bras et les épaules depuis quelques minutes, pour l'aider à sortir des limbes du sommeil tout en douceur.

— Bonjour Majesté…désolée de te réveiller mais j'entends notre fils essayer de se préparer son petit déjeuner donc…

Regina attrapa sa blonde par la nuque et ses lèvres exprimèrent très efficacement son assentiment, et d'un, à la raison du réveil, et de deux, à la méthode employée.

Le bruit d'un récipient non identifié se fracassant par terre accéléra la fin du baiser.

Elles sautèrent du lit, chacune de leur côté, et prirent tout de même le temps de s'habiller pour apparaître devant leur progéniture sans le traumatiser.

Le spectacle qui les attendait dans la cuisine les laissa sans voix quelques instants. Henry essayait de stabiliser contre lui un énorme plateau rempli d'une bonne partie du frigo. Sucré, salé, il y en avait pour tous les goûts, sans oublier les jus de fruits et bols de café et chocolat, un buffet de grand hôtel en aurait certainement été jaloux. Ses bras étaient crispés par l'effort, et le support continuait malgré tout à tanguer dangereusement. Il leva un regard désolé vers ses deux mamans, qui sortirent simultanément de leur léthargie pour venir l'aider.

— Mais mon chéri que fais-tu avec toutes ces victuailles ?

Questionna la brune en attrapant le plateau par la gauche.

— Mais enfin mon cœur où as-tu trouvé toutes ces denrées ?

Se moqua gentiment la blonde, faisant un clin d'œil à son fils, tout en saisissant le côté droit.

— Miss Swan !

— Mme Mills !?

Le trio éclata de rire dans un bel ensemble, et la magie fut le seul recours pour éviter la chute définitive du déjeuner sur le carrelage de la cuisine, pendant que la famille se tenait les côtes.

Une fois les respirations revenues à la normale et les yeux essuyés, Henry s'expliqua sous le regard attendri de ses deux mères.

— Je voulais vous faire une surprise, c'est tellement cool de vous avoir toutes les deux comme ça…enfin je veux dire ensemble quoi !...enfin ça ne me regarde pas mais…

Regina n'y tenant plus, se précipita sur son fils et le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces, tant et si bien qu'il commença à s'agiter pour se dégager de l'étreinte.

— Ok ! M'man c'est bon, c'est juste un p'tit dej !

Emma les regarda faire en rigolant et en profita pour récupérer le plateau toujours suspendu dans les airs, elle le déposa précautionneusement sur la table au centre de la pièce, car si sa Reine continuait à se laisser submerger par ses émotions, elle allait vraiment finir par être obligée de refaire des courses en urgence. Cette pensée ramena à son esprit la raison de leur début de relation, elle bénirait le ciel jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour ces difficultés financières qui l'avaient poussée vers Mme le maire pour quémander une aide. Oh mon dieu oui ! Vive les découverts bancaires !

Henry échappa à la tendresse maternelle de Regina pour s'asseoir et commencer à piocher dans l'orgie de nourriture alléchante qu'il avait lui-même préparé.

Emma se tourna vers sa belle brune.

— Si sa Majesté veut bien nous faire à nouveau l'honneur de partager notre maigre pitance…ouais quoique là pour le coup elle est tout sauf maigre mais bon…tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Regina se pinça les lèvres dans l'espoir de dissimuler tout le plaisir que ces moments partagés lui apportaient, mais l'éclat humide de ses deux orbes noirs la trahit une fois de plus, et elle apprécia à sa juste valeur la discrétion dont fit preuve sa sauveuse bien qu'elle l'ait largement remarquée.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc comme la veille, tous les trois, comme une vraie famille…encore…

 **SQ**

Henry avait tout essayé et tout proposé pour faire durer la présence de sa mère adoptive, mais celle-ci avait tout de même réussi à rejoindre son manoir en fin de matinée, prétextant un changement plus qu'impératif de vêtement.

Elle n'allait quand même pas emprunter des affaires à l'adolescente attardée qui lui servait de mère biologique !

Emma, outrée de faire les frais de leur petite discussion, alors qu'elle n'était pas intervenue plus que ça sur le sujet, s'enferma dans la salle de bain pendant le départ de Regina.

Henry se chargea de remettre la cuisine en état, et sa tache ennuyeuse lui permit de réfléchir tout son saoul sur la multitude de possibilité familiale que lui offrait le rapprochement sentimental inespéré de ses deux précieuses mères.

Car pour lui, sentiment il y avait, c'était sûr, évident, magnifique ! Enorme ! Trop de la balle !...Vacances ensembles ! Tous les trois au manoir ! Toute l'année ensemble ! Plus de partage, de discussion stérile, d'aller-retour !

Ouais bon là c'était peut-être du pratique un peu égoïste, mais franchement il les aimait tellement toutes les deux alors déjà le truc super fun c'était de les voir heureuses, parce que de mémoire de Croyant, jamais, au grand jamais, il ne les avait vues ni l'une ni l'autre aussi heureuse.

Arrivé là il se fit une promesse en serrant ses poings avec détermination, tel le prince qu'il était sensé être quelque part, il ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers du bonheur de ses deux mamans. Personne !

 **SQ**

 **Dimanche 15h15…**

Emma tournait en rond dans son appart, pour changer. Elle pensait que Regina l'aurait contactée pendant le week-end pour lui proposer de se voir, elle en avait un peu marre de lui courir après. Mouais d'accord c'était une Reine, mais bon elle aurait vraiment apprécié d'être sollicitée pour une fois. C'était toujours elle qui faisait l'effort, enfin le plus souvent en tout cas. Alors là elle s'était fait violence malgré son envie impérieuse de la voir, de la toucher, de lui parler, elle essayait vraiment d'attendre une proposition de rencard venant de sa Majesté. Un appel, un mot, un geste, n'importe quoi qu'il lui donnerait l'impression d'être attendue, désirée.

« Putain de merde ! Elle m'a cramée le cerveau ! » s'énervait-elle en tapant sur les coussins du canapé. Autant s'agacer utile, elle avait entrepris de faire le ménage finalement. C'était déjà un sport extrême pour elle quand elle était motivée, donc avec sa rancœur en plus, ça devenait carrément insupportable. Elle abandonna toute idée d'exploit sanitaire et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte à en faire trembler les murs.

Une fois dans la rue, près de sa voiture, elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire exactement. Elle s'appuya de dos contre sa portière en réfléchissant à la suite à donner à tout ça.

« Tout ça… ?...Et d'ailleurs c'est quoi tout ça ?...une histoire de cul ?...Nan ! Bien sûr que non…putain je suis complètement raide dingue d'elle…merde elle m'a jetée un sort ou quoi !? ».

Pas facile de se mentir à soi-même. On peut parfois occulter certaines choses, très fort, par instinct de survie, mais ça restait là, quelque part, dans un coin de la tête. Un soupir capable de gonfler une voile de navire lui échappa des lèvres.

Elle souffrait de ne pas la voir comme elle voulait, après quelques heures d'absence elle en était presque malade, et surtout elle se bouffait les neurones de ne pas savoir vraiment ce que ressentait Regina pour elle.

Elle avait bien vu ses émotions, elle avait senti, dans tous les sens du terme, tout son trouble et sa passion, mais qu'en était-il vraiment ?

Etait-elle toujours une simple Escort de passage ? Une parmi d'autres ? Que savait-elle finalement des habitudes relationnelles de Mme le maire ? Elle ne savait même pas avant sa proposition qu'elle jouait sur les deux tableaux, alors… !?

Voilà, c'était le bout du chemin, il fallait qu'elle sache une bonne fois pour toute, tant pis si ça cassait tout, ou plutôt le peu qu'elles avaient entrepris ces dernières semaines. C'était vraiment fou cette histoire, des années de combat, plus ou moins commun, pour se découvrir folle amoureuse de la mère adoptive de son fils. Là aussi, dur de se mentir, ça ne datait pas d'hier mais c'était tellement extravagant finalement qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu mettre de mot sur cette relation explosive de tous temps.

Elle monta dans son destrier jaune et prit le chemin du manoir, terrifiée mais décidée.

 **SQ**

 **Dimanche 16h17…**

Un bruit de moteur tira Regina de ses épuisantes pensées. Elle se prélassait plus ou moins efficacement sur le canapé de son salon depuis quelques heures, un livre à la main, mais force était de constater, qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle était sensée avoir lu.

La sonnerie de l'entrée la laissa figée un instant, elle se doutait bien du visiteur, ou plutôt visiteuse, mais c'était d'autant plus dur de se décider à signaler sa présence chez elle aujourd'hui.

« Oh allez ! Tu es ridicule ! Tu ne vas pas te cacher comme une petite fille ! Renvoie-la chez elle et point barre ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea tête haute et mâchoire crispée vers le hall. Elle ouvrit la porte dans un mouvement hautain et presque colérique.

— Miss Swan ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite dominicale, non annoncée d'ailleurs !?

— T'es vraiment super chiante quand tu t'y mets…mais c'est pas la première fois qu'on en parle donc passons tout de suite à l'essentiel…

Mme le maire n'eut ni le temps de répondre ni d'intervenir avant que son Shérif se précipite sur elle pour l'attraper dans ses bras et écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec violence.

Elle la repoussa hargneusement sans répondre à l'échange, et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, mimant un dégoût, pourtant bien loin de ses envies les plus profondes.

— Mais enfin, vous êtes folle !? Pour qui vous…

— Putain ça suffit tes conneries maintenant !

Hurla Emma, terriblement choquée par sa propre attitude, à mille lieue de ce qu'elle avait envisagé en venant jusqu'ici, mais aussi vraiment bouleversée par le rejet toujours systématique dans un premier temps de sa belle maitresse.

Elles se toisèrent un instant, entre chien et chat, et la blonde baissa les yeux la première, excédée et encore honteuse de n'avoir rien trouvé de mieux à faire que se jeter brutalement sur la brune, en réponse à sa propre agressivité. Elle fit demi-tour, les épaules basses, et s'apprêtait à repasser le seuil quand elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne.

— Attends…Emma…

Regina la tira en arrière et referma la porte, elle l'emmena ensuite à s'asseoir sur les quelques marches jouxtant l'entrée.

Elle restèrent ainsi un long moment, regards baissés, leurs deux mains toujours enlacées, les doigts se caressant doucement par intermittence.

Puis les yeux se rencontrèrent brièvement, et puis un peu plus longtemps. Les lèvres commencèrent à s'étirer dans de doux sourires, mi-tendres, mi-gênés.

Et sa Majesté leva l'autre main pour câliner la joue douce et chaude de sa sauveuse, parcourant légèrement sa bouche de la pulpe de son pouce.

Le geste, pourtant subtil et tendre, accéléra la respiration d'Emma et ses émeraudes se voilèrent rapidement d'un trouble ne laissant aucun doute sur les sensations ressenties.

Elle essaya de cacher cela en se reculant pour échapper au contact, mais Regina s'était déjà penchée, laissant sa main glisser sur sa nuque pour bloquer son retrait. Elle l'embrassa, plusieurs fois, déposant de léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis les parcourant du bout de la langue, attendant l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, sans heurt ni pression.

Emma lâcha définitivement prise, et approfondit le baiser délicatement, ayant toujours à cœur de contre balancer sa précédente agression, qui était si loin de ce qu'elle voulait exprimer en venant voir Regina jusque chez elle cet après-midi.

Les souffles chauds mélangés, le ballet des langues qui s'intensifiait progressivement, les corps attirés inexorablement, tout les poussait vers une passion difficile à contenir.

Mais pourtant, la sauveuse mit fin à l'étreinte au bout de quelques minutes très intenses, car elle avait en elle ce besoin viscérale de savoir, de comprendre et surtout d'entendre ce que sa Reine avait à dire sur cette étrange phénomène qui les propulsait dans les bras l'une de l'autre, dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Emma ancra ses yeux verts, étincelants de tout cet amour qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dissimuler, dans les yeux noirs incandescents de sa brune, surprise par le repli, mais néanmoins attentive.

— Regina je voulais te dire…enfin je…j'ai besoin de parler avec toi de…je…

Sa Majesté se crispa immédiatement, la voix chevrotante et timide de sa sauveuse n'augurait rien de bon, rien dont elle ne souhaitait discuter quoi qu'il en soit.

— Henry est seul à l'appartement ?

— Quoi ?...mais non il est chez ses grands-parents…mais enfin on s'en fout je voulais…

— Comment !? « On s'en fout » quelle belle manière de parler de…

— Arrête ! Fais pas ça ok !?

— Faire quoi Miss Swan !?

— Tu vois ! ça par exemple ! arrête de…

— Arrêtez de m'inquiéter pour mon fils ?

— Non c'est pas du tout…

Emma soupira bruyamment, se forçant au calme, et reprit doucement.

— Notre fils…c'est juste que j'ai déjà du mal alors en plus si tu me coupes ou que tu détournes la convers je ne…

— C'est tout de même un comble de me reprocher…

— ARRETE BORDEL !

La Reine se ferma complètement face aux cris, elle se leva prestement, lissant les plis imaginaires de son pantalon à pince, et se dirigea d'une démarche rigide vers sa cuisine. N'accordant plus aucune attention à la blonde abandonnée sur les marches du hall d'entrée.

— Regina s'il te plaît…Regina écoute-moi…Reginaaaaaa !

Emma se lança à sa poursuite, bien décidée, malgré la difficulté, à avoir cette conversation, ici et maintenant.

Elle trouva sa belle brune occupée à se préparer un café, et remarqua en s'approchant le léger tremblement de ses mains, pendant qu'elle chargeait le percolateur.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve la force, et surtout les bons mots, pour la pousser à s'ouvrir à elle, autrement que physiquement.

« Et ça…putain de bordel de merde ! c'est pas gagné ! »

Ouais c'est clair que c'était pas avec ce genre de propos qu'elle allait l'aider en tout cas.

« Réfléchis Swan ! Putain réfléchis ! Et merde ! ». De toute façon il n'y avait pas cinquante façons de le dire.

— Je t'aime !

La tasse finement ciselée que Regina venait de récupérer dans un placard d'angle termina sa course sur le carrelage de la cuisine, et explosa en touchant le sol. Elle était restée figée, tenant toujours la porte du meuble ouverte, et l'autre main à mi-hauteur, dans le vide. Elle expira douloureusement, se rendant compte au bout d'un temps infini qu'elle avait bloqué sa respiration en même temps que ses oreilles se mettaient à bourdonner. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer exactement ? Qu'est-ce que cette blonde d'Escort de malheur venait-elle de dire ?

Le sang réinvestit brutalement chacune de ces cellules, comme si son cœur lui aussi avait pris une pause pendant l'affront, et elle se tourna violemment vers la source de nuisance responsable de la destruction de sa tasse préférée.

Mais sa hargne n'atteignit jamais ces lèvres, face à sa belle et tremblotante sauveuse, dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues rougies par l'intensité de l'aveu. Elles partagèrent un moment d'émotion incommensurable, avant qu'Emma ose enfin s'approcher, sur la pointe des pieds, pour la serrer dans ses bras, et lui murmurer à nouveau.

— Je t'aime…je suis désolée, j'y peux rien, je t'aime Regina…

Sa Majesté s'effondra en larme dans ces bras protecteurs et aimants, terrassée d'amour, de peur, de soulagement, de tout à la fois. Elle cacha son bonheur et son angoisse, étroitement entremêlés, dans ces divines boucles blondes, au parfum fruité.

Emma la tenait contre elle, sans faillir, accompagnant sa Reine dans l'acceptation de sa déclaration sincère, et spontanée, finalement. Elle attendit patiemment que les sanglots s'estompent d'eux même, avant de se décaler légèrement pour relever le menton de sa belle brune très émue. Elle déposa un baiser mouillé par ses propres larmes sur ses lèvres tout autant trempées. Puis s'exclama les yeux brillants, prenant soin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

— Comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi magnifique ?

Un petit rire rauque et tremblant lui répondit dans un premier temps.

— Non mais sérieux ! Je dois avoir l'air d'un chiot abandonné sous la pluie et toi tu es juste…Magnifique !...comme d'hab quoi !

— La flatterie vous mènera loin Miss Swan…très loin…

— Si c'est avec toi Majesté, je veux bien y aller…

 **SQ**

 **Dimanche 20h35…**

Snow finissait de débarrasser la table, avec l'aide de son adorable petit-fils. Elle n'était pas toujours d'accord, et « pas du tout » étant vraiment un euphémisme à une certaine époque de leur relation, avec son ex-belle-mère, mais il fallait lui accorder cela, elle avait merveilleusement bien éduqué son fils.

Le téléphone retentit dans l'appartement, elle se chargea d'aller répondre puisque David était de garde au poste, alternant les week-end avec sa fille, et justement c'était elle au bout du fil, sa précieuse princesse. Elle l'appelait rapidement pour lui demander si elle pouvait garder Henry cette nuit et se charger de l'emmener avec elle à l'école demain matin.

Bien que surprise par la requête, se demandant par pure curiosité ce qui l'occupait ce soir, sachant qu'elle avait rompu avec Killian, elle se força à oublier toute question et acquiesça avec entrain. Elle lui passa ensuite son petit prince, et tendait mine de rien l'oreille, espérant capter un début de réponse à ses interrogations. Car oui, elle était très curieuse, mais cela ne convenait pas du tout au caractère d'Emma, donc elle avait du prendre sur elle depuis longtemps pour éviter les conflits, et surtout une dissimulation encore plus grande.

— Ok m'man…non t'inquiète c'est cool avec mamy…et vous ça va ?...vraiment ?...c'est trop génial !...ok, ok, on en reparle tranquille entre nous, bisous les mamans…à demain…bonne soirée…

Henry raccrocha un sourire extasié aux lèvres, et, au grand désespoir de sa grand-mère, sans faire le moindre commentaire.

Snow hésita un millième de seconde avant de tenter une approche.

— Tout va bien mon chéri ? Tes mamans sont ensemble ce soir ?

— Et oui mamy, mes mamans sont ensemble, et ça c'est vraiment une grande et bonne nouvelle…on a fini ? Je peux jouer un peu avant d'aller au lit s'il te plaît, il est encore tôt ?

Indécise et confuse, car elle ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi une soirée partagée entre ses deux mères pouvait le mettre dans un tel état de bonheur, elle lui accorda la permission à demi-mot.

Elle continua à réfléchir intensément, se demandant si elle avait loupé quelque chose dernièrement qui pourrait expliquer ces mystérieuses rencontres entre l'Ex-Evil Queen et sa Sauveuse de progéniture.

C'était le calme plat à Storybrooke depuis de nombreux mois donc rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle finirait bien par en entendre parler de toute façon si cela méritait l'attention du conseil.

 **SQ**

 **Dimanche 20h40…**

Emma raccrocha d'avec son fils et posa son téléphone sur la table basse du salon du manoir. Elle se tourna vers Regina, assise à ses côtés sur le canapé, et la tira pour qu'elle pose sa tête sur ses genoux, pour reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée pour appeler sa mère, en plein câlin post-déclaration.

Sa Majesté n'était toujours pas complètement remise de toutes ses émotions, et sa très tendre nouvelle compagne, se chargeait de la détendre en lui caressant les cheveux, le cou, le visage, avec une délicatesse extraordinaire.

Elle soupira d'aise et se cala en ramenant ses jambes sur l'assise du divan. Elle pourrait s'habituer facilement à ce type de traitement. Facilement et pour longtemps, même si pour sa part elle ne s'était pas encore déclarée verbalement.

La sauveuse y pensait justement, mais avec philosophie. Elle connaissait bien sa Reine, elle savait donc que tout arriverait à point nommé, et qu'il ne servait à rien de la presser.

 **SQ**

 **On se retrouve donc avant la fin de semaine pour cocher "complete"...si je ne me prends pas un platane en pleine face d'ici là, ou un bus, ou un supporter Islandais super revanchard (Nan ! les copains de** **Björk y sont super cool !)...enfin bref ! Qui vivra verra ;)**

 **Merci revieweuses et revieweurs ! Merci les Guest ! Merci ABC ! Merci les bleus ! Merci ma chérie, qui a attendu patiemment que je termine ce soir avant de s'écrouler de fatigue :D  
**


	8. Snow renversée

**Hello ! Yes it's done ! Je suis trop contente d'avoir pu finir avant de partir en vacances :) Certes, c'est pas l'exploit de l'année mais j'y tenais donc I'm happy !**

 **Sinon, j'ai donc survécu à un bus plein d'Islandais qui a essayé de me fracasser contre un platane, non sérieux ! Je vous raconterais ça en détail un autre jour ;)**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, tout à ABC, sauf les délires d'intrigue (mdr...) et surtout le M !**

 **SQ**

 **Vendredi 19h30…**

Arrivée devant la porte du diners, Emma se recula après l'avoir ouverte pour laisser entrer sa compagne et son fils. Elle le fit naturellement, sans penser à rien de spécial, et ne releva les yeux qu'en sentant que plus personne ne bougeait à ses côtés.

— Quoi ? Un problème les Mills ?

Regina et Henry s'étaient arrêtés simultanément, l'une, figée dans sa gêne, et l'autre, ravi du comportement de sa mère blonde.

— Rien m'man…t'es juste trop cool comme princesse.

Il lui posa un baiser tendre sur la joue en passant devant elle pour investir le restaurant, un sourire fier collé sur le visage.

Sa Majesté par contre, profita de son avancée pour lui murmurer discrètement.

— N'en fais pas trop, on pourrait nous remarquer…

La sauveuse soupira lourdement.

— Et alors Mme le maire ? Honte de sortir avec son Escort pour dîner ?

Là du coup elle aurait sûrement mieux fait de se taire au vu du regard assassin qu'elle récolta.

« Wow ! Première sortie famille en couple et ben ça promet ! » Pensa t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, un peu stressée par la réaction très Evil de sa belle brune.

La semaine s'était pourtant merveilleusement bien passée, en alternance entre son appartement et le manoir, Regina préférant qu'elles continuent à donner l'illusion d'un partage, mais toujours ensemble tous les trois. Après les émotions du week-end, la routine du quotidien leur avait fait un bien fou.

S'endormir dans les bras de sa belle et s'y réveiller ne pourrait jamais être un sujet de lassitude pour Emma tellement elle savourait chaque seconde. Sa chaleur, son odeur, la douceur de sa peau, que du bonheur !

Elle découvrait le plaisir de rejoindre l'amour de sa vie chaque soir, de déjeuner avec elle chaque matin. Elle avait parfois des horaires un peu bizarres bien sûr, mais peu importait son planning de toute façon, parce que s'imaginer se glisser contre sa Reine qui dormirait en attendant son retour de garde de nuit la faisait saliver tout autant, surtout si elle arrivait dans le même temps à la réveiller crapuleusement.

Cette pensée coquine la propulsa avec entrain vers la table qu'ils s'étaient octroyés par habitude depuis longtemps.

Le repas se déroulait sereinement, il y avait un peu de monde mais chacun vaquait à ces occupations sans se préoccuper plus particulièrement d'eux. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles partageaient une table au Granny's avec leur fils.

Sa Majesté était donc détendue et souriante, mais le couple qui passa la porte la seconde d'après sonna le glas de cette douce tranquillité.

— Emma ! Henry ! Bonsoir Regina, vous nous faites une place ? On a eu envie d'une bonne glace de cette chère Granny tout d'un coup, et puis on pensait à vous justement, on ne se voit presque plus depuis que tu as pris ton appartement ma chérie, quelle chance de vous trouver ici !

Quinze secondes de logorrhée Snowienne avaient suffi à ruiner la soirée de son ex-belle-mère. Mme le maire se leva brutalement et s'excusa d'un besoin irrépressible de se rafraichir pour presque courir jusqu'aux toilettes.

Emma lâcha sa fourchette, qui claqua sur le bord de l'assiette, et partit au même rythme derrière la brune, sans s'occuper un tant soit peu, ni de l'arrivée de ses parents, ni du silence ébahi et curieux qui venait d'investir la tablée et les alentours.

 **SQ**

Regina se tenait appuyer des deux mains, buste penché en avant, sur le meuble du lavabo quand Emma fit irruption à sa suite.

— Hey ma chérie qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Un truc qui passe pas ?

Le rire presque hystérique qui lui répondit, mêlé au regard trouble car embué de larmes qu'elle croisa dans la glace, lui glaça le sang.

— Un truc Miss Swan !?...S'il n'y en avait qu'un encore ce serait supportable…mais ce n'est pas un mais TOUS !

Après avoir hurlé le dernier mot, Regina s'était retournée vers sa sauveuse, blême et figée contre la porte.

— Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'énumère tout ce qui ne va pas et n'ira jamais dans cette…cette pseudo-relation sur laquelle on s'obstine !?

Emma retrouva rapidement ses esprits face à la crise qui menaçait, faisant trembler sa Reine des pieds à la tête.

— Pas de pseudo et pas d'obstination Majesté…une évidence contre laquelle ça ne sert à rien de lutter…

Elle fut vers elle en quelques pas et lui saisit les mains qu'elle serra doucement mais fermement dans les siennes.

— Calme-toi et écoute-moi…

— Non je…

— Shhhttt…laisse-moi au moins le bénéfice du doute ok !?...viens là ma puce…

Le Shérif entoura sa brune de ses bras fins mais puissants, et la serra contre elle en la berçant amoureusement quelques minutes. Elle attendit patiemment le signal d'un calme relatif retrouvé avant de la laisser se reculer et se sécher les yeux.

Regina hallucinait de la facilité avec laquelle sa blonde arrivait à la sortir de n'importe quelle crise juste avec sa présence tendre et posée. Elles avaient développé en à peine quelques semaines une complicité autant physique qu'intellectuelle, s'en était presque effrayant.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le lavabo pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, effaçant les dernières traces de larmes souillées de mascara.

— Je vais rentrer…je ne…je ne peux pas me présenter dans la salle dans cet état…

— Ouais c'est clair, franchement sans maquillage c'est une tuerie, y vont tous partir en hurlant…

Regina fit demi-tour brusquement les mains sur les hanches.

— Miss Swan ! Comment osez-vous !?

— Voilà parfait ! T'es juste assez énervée pour être attentive donc maintenant tu vas m'écouter ok !?...OK !?...c'est là normalement que tu cries YES SIR !

— Tu es complètement folle !

— Exact ! Folle de toi ! Folle tout court peut-être…mais surtout folle de toi ! Alors on va être une gentille « méchante Reine » et la fermer 30 secondes ok !?...tu veux vraiment pas le crier ? Même juste pour me faire plaisir ?

Regina eut beau contracter sa mâchoire elle ne put empêcher un sourire amusé par les pitreries de sa sauveuse de monter doucement à ses lèvres. Ravie, Emma lui attrapa la taille et posa un baiser rapide sur le bout de son nez.

— Cette discussion on va l'avoir en rentrant tout à l'heure, parce que même si j'ai toujours adoré ce petit cabinet de toilette, je pense qu'on a vraiment besoin de se poser, tranquillement. C'est ahurissant depuis ce contrat de dingue que tu m'as proposée…je me rends compte que c'était bien plus depuis longtemps mais je…non stop ! Plus tard, chez toi…

La blonde prit une grande inspiration tremblante et fixa sa Majesté droit dans les yeux avec détermination.

— Avant qu'on rejoigne notre fils et le reste du monde…je veux…non j'exige que tu me dises ce que tu ressens pour moi…vraiment…

Elle continuait à bloquer sa Reine, la tenant fermement contre le mobilier, et ne la lâchant pas du regard.

Regina commença à s'agiter pour se dégager, mal à l'aise.

— Rentrons je…

— Nan nan nan ! Pas de ça avec moi ! dis-le !

— Emmaaaaaa ! Laisse-moi passer !

— Pas question ! Dis le !...négatif ou positif dis-le ! Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant…j'ai…j'en ai besoin Regina s'il te plaît…dis-moi…

Sa Majesté se renfrogna légèrement, elle détestait être mise au pied du mur mais c'était bien pire que sa belle sauveuse puisse imaginer qu'elle n'ait aucun sentiment pour elle finalement.

Elle planta deux prunelles noires scintillantes de tout ce qu'elle voulait exprimer droit dans les émeraudes magnifiques de sa compagne et…

— Je t'aime Emma…

 **SQ**

 **Pendant ce temps…**

Après le départ de ses deux mères en courant, Henry avait continué tranquillement à manger, impassible. Puis sentant que Snow, toujours bouche ouverte de stupeur, allait sûrement les suivre, il prit la parole.

— Hey Mamy et Papy ! Asseyez-vous, vous occupez pas, elles vont revenir…j'appelle Ruby pour les glaces…RUBY !

La serveuse qui était restée tétanisée au milieu de la salle, comme la presque totalité du restaurant, une petite ville assurant une passion presque générale pour les ragots, sursauta et approcha. Un brouhaha léger reprit son cours, comme si l'appel d'Henry avait brisé un sort de silence.

David lui, obtempéra rapidement, soulagé, les crises familiales en public n'étaient pas ce qu'il préférait. Une fois assis, il tira doucement sur le bras de sa femme pour qu'elle fasse de même, mais la princesse Snow n'était pas d'accord sur le principe.

Elle n'en était pas à un esclandre près avec l'Evil Queen, et cela faisait déjà quelque temps qu'elle se posait des questions sur ses activités communes avec sa chère fille adorée, donc sa curiosité étant arrivée à son paroxysme, elle explosa.

— Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre cette sorcière et ma fille ! Elle ne nous laissera donc jamais tranquille ! Il faut encore qu'une Charming s'en préoccupe !

Une chape de plomb s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur le diners.

Henry vida son verre de soda d'une traite, puis il s'essuya calmement la bouche avec sa serviette, et pour finir il se leva et s'aida de sa chaise pour monter sur leur table, sous les yeux médusés de toute l'assemblée, ses grands-parents y compris.

— Oyez ! Oyez ! Brave gens…par le pouvoir du cœur du plus pur des Croyants qui m'est conféré…je vous annonce solennellement ce jour…que mes deux mamans sont amoureuses et super heureuses ensemble…

Une rumeur de stupéfaction traversa la salle de part en part, pendant que Snow hoquetait laborieusement, cherchant son souffle, les yeux exorbités d'horreur. David s'était relevé et précipité vers elle, persuadé qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil d'un instant à l'autre et se préparant à la rattraper.

Henry baissa un instant la tête en posant sa main droite sur son cœur, puis releva un visage austère, transfiguré par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter.

— Maintenant que les choses soient claires entre nous…personne ! J'ai bien dit PERSONNE !

Il darda un regard pesant sur sa grand-mère.

— Personne n'a intérêt à s'en mêler, les embêter, les poursuivre, les insulter, ou je sais pas quoi d'autre, parce que sinon elle aura à faire à moi et…parole de Mills !…parole de Swan !…si je m'en occupe ça va saigner !

 **SQ**

Totalement inconscientes de ce qui était en train de se jouer au même instant dans la salle du Granny's, les deux mamans susnommées se démontraient tous leurs sentiments partagés avec leurs lèvres et leurs langues.

Emma s'écarta un instant pour plonger ses iris dilatées dans les orbes noirs de passion de sa Reine.

— J'ai tellement envie de toi…je vais avoir du mal à attendre qu'on rentre…je…tu m'as transformée en obsédée, sérieux je…

Regina sourit malicieusement et tira sa sauveuse une nouvelle fois vers sa bouche. Elle lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, et passa sa langue dessus, faisant gémir sa blonde.

Elle la relâcha ensuite pour appuyer ses deux mains en arrière, s'aidant ainsi pour s'asseoir sur le plan de la vasque. Elle fit sensuellement remonter sa robe le long de ses cuisses en interpellant la blonde d'une voix rauque.

— Alors Miss Swan…vous attendez une confirmation par fax ou bien… ?!

Emma se jeta en avant sans plus attendre, se glissant entre les jambes de sa belle, et captura sa bouche tout en glissant ses mains sous sa robe pour caresser la peau chaude et douce, lascivement.

Elle descendit ensuite ses lèvres sur le cou de Regina, qui bascula la tête un peu plus sur le côté, ronronnant doucement à cette tendresse charnelle qu'elle appréciait tant.

La sauveuse récupéra ses mains pour les monter vers les seins de sa Reine, auxquels elle vouait une passion qui la fit trembler en gémissant dès qu'elle atteignit son but pour les masser doucement au travers du tissu.

Regina en profita pour capturer le bassin de sa blonde entre ses cuisses fermes, appuyant des mollets pour la presser contre elle plus fortement. Le frottement qu'elle amorça subtilement entre leurs deux anatomies fit lâcher prise à sa sauveuse qui enroula ses bras dans son dos pour appuyer le mouvement, récupérant sa bouche au passage, pendant que sa Majesté passait ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Quelques minutes de ce traitement suffit à les pousser vers un point de non-retour extatique et brûlant. Elles se décollèrent légèrement, appuyant leur front l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, bouches entrouvertes, essoufflées par l'ardeur de leur amour.

Regina laissa descendre ses mains vers les boutons du jeans de sa blonde, et glissa la droite directement dans son boxer dès qu'elle eut suffisamment de place pour cela, passant la deuxième sur ses fesses pour la bloquer contre elle.

Les bouches se soudèrent à nouveau, pendant que sa Majesté faisait preuve d'une dextérité manuelle qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de prouver de toute façon.

Emma détacha ses lèvres et plongea dans le cou de sa belle brune en gémissant, la brûlure qui incendiait son ventre ne lui permettait plus de participer sereinement au baiser. Son bassin accompagnait, en roulant d'avant en arrière, la délicieuse torture que lui infligeait sa merveilleuse amante du bout des doigts.

— Oh mon dieu !...Oh putain c'est trop bon je vais…Regina je vais…haaaaaa !

La sauveuse s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à sa Reine, laissant des vagues de frisson lui traverser le corps de part en part pendant l'assouvissement total de ce prodigieux orgasme. Elle se serra contre elle un long moment avant de retrouver assez de force pour se redresser et écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec urgence et reconnaissance.

Le regard torride qu'elles échangèrent en se reculant après coup, parlait de lui-même, et la blonde ne perdit pas une seconde de plus avant de s'agenouiller devant sa compagne. Elle passa les mains sous la robe et, aidée par une Regina qui souleva légèrement son bassin en s'appuyant sur les mains, elle fit glisser sa culotte jusqu'aux chevilles pour la lui enlever. Elle encercla ensuite ses cuisses de ses bras et la tira doucement sur le bord du meuble pour plonger avec impatience vers le sexe trempé de sa définitive. Parce que la faculté qu'elles avaient chacune à se donner autant de plaisir n'était pas anodin, et découlait d'un amour bousculant toutes les inhibitions qu'elles aient pu avoir à un moment ou à un autre dans leur vie respective.

Regina laissa échapper un râle de plaisir en se basculant contre le miroir derrière elle, elle s'y appuya des épaules tout en gardant ses mains crispées dans les boucles blondes de sa sauveuse. Savourant à sa juste valeur la douceur des lèvres qui suçotaient son clitoris, en alternance avec la virtuosité de la langue qui la pénétrait avec beaucoup de gourmandise et d'enthousiasme le plus loin possible, lui arrachant des gémissements d'extase enflammés.

Elle n'aurait assurément pas longtemps à attendre pour rejoindre un septième ciel, dont les portes se dessinaient déjà sous ses paupières alourdies par toutes ses sensations brûlantes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une lame incandescente lui traversa les reins férocement, lui faisant crier son plaisir d'une voix rauque et tremblante.

— Ouiiiii mon amour ! Ouiiiiiii !

 **SQ**

Après les câlins, les bisous, et l'assurance d'un bonheur partagé et complet, elles s'apprêtèrent en prévision d'un retour au restaurant, qui, s'il ne passerait pas inaperçu, au moins, ne laisserait pas deviner de leurs torrides activités du moment.

Le silence monacale qui les accueillit les laissa figées un instant à l'entrée de la salle. Elles échangèrent un regard surpris et curieux, puis elles virent leur fils se lever et venir vers elles, droit et fier, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Il se positionna entre elles et glissa ses mains dans les leurs pour les entraîner avec lui vers leur table, sans un mot, solennellement.

A mesure qu'elles avançaient, elles commencèrent à remarquer les singularités les entourant. Telle Snow, recroquevillée dans les bras de David, installés quelques tables plus loin finalement, tête basse et lèvres pincées. Ou Ruby, qui affichait un sourire espiègle tout autant qu'éclatant en les regardant approcher. Ou encore Granny, arborant une moue dubitative, appuyée sur le comptoir de son établissement. Et les clients en général, qui les observaient avec attention, mais détournèrent vite la tête au premier raclement de gorge de leur fils, qui venait de les lâcher près de leur chaise pour qu'elles puissent s'y asseoir.

Emma, une fois installée, se tourna vers son fils.

— C'est moi ou il s'est passé un truc pendant notre absence ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua.

— Un truc Miss Swan !? Décidément ! Il faudrait vraiment que vous étoffiez votre vocabulaire vous ne pensez pas ?

La sauveuse lui tira la langue en réponse, et Henry éclata de rire en les voyant se chamailler gentiment, comme d'habitude.

Elles l'interrogèrent du regard, détendues et heureuses, mais toujours suspicieuses de l'accueil.

— Rien…absolument rien les mamans, rien d'intéressant en tout cas…bon on la prend cette glace ou vous préférez rentrer ?

Emma réclama sa glace d'un air gourmand, pendant que Regina soupirait d'impatience feinte, souriant sous cape de se retrouver avec deux enfants Swan-Mills.

La soirée suivit son cours sereinement, entre chamaillerie et bonheur d'être ensemble.

 **SQ**

 **Merci à tous celles et ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot, c'est super sympa de savoir ce que vous pensez de mes écrits de Msychopathe du SQ ;) Je vous souhaite les meilleures vacances possibles, ou week-end pour les bosseuses et bosseurs de l'été :)) Gros bisous. Et...et bien sûr...Allez les bleus !  
**

 **Mais comme d'habitude le plus gros, énorme, terrible, torride, plus qu'hier et moins que demain, MERCI \o/, est pour la femme de ma vie, et sûrement plus si affinité (With a kiss, I'd pass the key.), mon amour...mi Julia !**


End file.
